El secreto del capitán Scurvy
by Princesa Estrella
Summary: Un grupo de piratas comandados por el fiero capitán Scurvy, se topan con un naúfrago de cabellos azabaches a mitad del mar al que deciden llamar "Burdock". A partir de este punto, Burdock causará impacto en la tripulación con su habilidades y destrezas. Su llegada significará la revelación de la verdadera identidad del capitán y su verdadero hogar. (creek y un poco de style).
1. Capítulo 1: Extraño

La brisa del mar golpeaba las velas una y otra vez moviendo el gran barco de madera que navegaba por las, ahora, relativas tranquilas aguas del océano. La brisa llevaba el suave aroma del mar salado a toda la tropa que a mediodía, limpiaba las maderas de proa con mopas, canturreando con alegría letras de historias fantásticas de sirenas que se pensaba que vivían entre ellos. Desde el puesto del timón, eran vigilados desde arriba por el capitán por aquel a quién servían; un hombre alto con una especie de gabardina negra sin abotonar llegándole hasta la altura de las rodillas, un sombrero pirata negro que dejaba ver algunos mechones de cabello rubio al frente, un parche en su ojo derecho debido al último atraco cometido por su tripulación que le había dejado una herida que aún cicatrizaba, una camisa blanca con las mangas sueltas desde el hombro hasta la altura de la muñeca donde unos volados sobresalían de la gabardina, al frente de su camisa tenía un cordón que servía para ajustar los dos orificios de la parte superior y finalmente, unos pantalones negros ajustados con una correa de oro con una insignia de calavera pirata al frente y unas botas negras en punta que llegaban a la altura de los tobillos, adornados con unas hebillas doradas iluminadas por el sol de mediodía. El hombre no despegaba la vista de su tripulación para vigilarles que todo se hiciera como él quería. Un hombre a su lado manejaba el navío en silencio, esperando cualquier instrucción de su capitán.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Un naúfrago a estribor! - gritó el vigía Clyde desde las alturas alzando los brazos.

\- Sigue el rumbo. - ordenó el hombre rubio con voz tranquila al hombre a su lado y luego dio unos pasos para acercarse a donde gritaba el vigía había visto a un hombre.

\- ¡Capitán! - gritaban los hombres desde abajo - ¡Hay un hombre flotando en un pedazo de madera!

El rubio entrecerró su ojo para poder ver a la distancia. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder en la lejanía a un hombre echado flotando sobre un pedazo de madera; estaba con las extremidades abiertas y flotaba suavemente hacia ellos de seguro arrastrado por la marea.

\- ¿Lo dejaremos subir? - preguntó quien conducía el navío y que con sus dos ojos buenos, ayudaba al capitán.

\- No, es peligroso - se dio vuelta sin cambiar su postura, regresando a su lugar anterior.

\- Tweek, la última vez perdimos muchos hombres, ¿Qué tal si se une a nosotros?

El capitán no dijo nada durante un momento tal vez pensando en la propuesta de su amigo.

\- Sigue el rumbo, Stan - masculló con voz ruda.

\- Tweek...

\- no cometeré de nuevo el error de mi padre - silencio -. Nada de extraños a bordo.

\- ¿Soy un error? - el azabache soltó el timón para encarar a su amigo de la infancia - ¡Mírame! - El chico apoyó sus palmas en su camisa blanca de volantes a la altura de su pecho - ¡¿Fue un error que tu padre me haya salvado?! ¡Ese hombre necesita ayuda! - el viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos sueltos y sus botas a la altura de la rodillas rechinaron con sus movimientos.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a ti. - soltó sus brazos viendo al horizonte - Mi padre murió por culpa mía, porque tuve piedad al igual que tú de subir a alguien extraño aquí.

\- Tu padre nunca dejaba morir a nadie en medio del océano; si él no me hubiera salvado a mí ni a mi padre de seguro yo no estaría aquí.

\- Stan, ya es suficiente, ¡No subirá y es mi última palabra! - gritó encolerizado.

\- ¡Señor!

La voz de un hombre subiendo a paso raudo interrumpió la discusión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el capitán con indiferencia viéndo de reojo al recién llegado que calmaba su respiración.

\- ¡Brilla! ¡El hombre que viene trae algo que brilla! ¡Mire! - le extiende un catalejo de bronce que el capitán toma y no duda en utilizar para cerciorarse de la información. Al ver el objeto brillante acercarse, entonces gruñó y con voz aspera, vio a Stan que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿No somos piratas? Debemos subirlo para quitarle el objeto, ¿No Capitán?

\- Lo vigilarás o yo mismo te arrojaré por la borda. - rodó los ojos ante el gesto alegre de su amigo que no cambiaba ni aún con la amenaza hecha.

\- Creo que tragó mucha agua - comentaba el vigía que había bajado a"informarse" y que le había arrojado un baldazo de agua fría al recién subido a bordo.

Todos los hombres habían ayudado a subirle y ahora le rodeaban expectantes a ver algún gesto de vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie nuevo se unía a su grupo luego de la muerte del padre del capitán, por lo que cuando se supo su orden se armó mucho revuelo.

El chico respiraba débilmente sobre la madera del barco. Parecía estar más muerto que vivo.

\- ¿Dónde está? - se abrió paso el capitán por entre sus hombres - ¿Dónde está esa cosa brillante?

\- La tiene en su muñeca izquierda, señor. No la podemos quitar, está ajustada... ¿Le cortamos la mano? - señaló el hombre con una media sonrisa mostrando sus dientes chuecos.

\- ...

El capitán apoyando una rodilla en la madera, se dedicó a inspeccionar al hombre; parecía estar muy bronceado, tal vez llevaba bastantes días flotando en mar abierto por lo que no le sorprendería que haya tragado agua para saciar su sed o hambre. Sus ojos vagaron por su pecho apenas tapado por los harapos que tenían vestigio de haber sido una camisa blanca igual a la suya; sus pantanlones azules igual hecho un desastre y estaba descalzo. Sus ojos vieron con interés su mano izquierda después de la breve inspección y estiró su mano para intentar tomar el objeto, mas una mano atrapó la suya de sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién... quién eres? - balbuceó el hombre a duras penas con los ojos semiabiertos.

De inmediato los hombres a su alrededor sacaron sus espadas y dagas apuntándole.

\- Deja al capitán o estas muerto, mocoso - señaló el vigía con su mano extendida portando una daga.

\- Suéltame - habló con voz taciturna el capitán zafándose del débil agarre e irguiéndose.

El hombre empezó a toser y voltéandose apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas, empezó a expulsar el agua y cosas que habría tragado esos días. Se escuchó un "agh!" y risas de la tripulación acompañados de una mueca de repulsión del rubio capitán.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - interrogó el capitán con indiferencia luego de unos segundos.

\- No lo sé... ¿Dónde estoy? - habló el hombre antes de volver a toser nuevamente.

\- Este es mi barco extraño, soy el capitán de esta nave y te salvé la vida. Como pago exigimos tu objeto.

\- ¿Qué? - el hombre giró un poco para verle - ¿De qué hablas?

\- El que llevas en la muñeca - señaló el capitán alzando un poco su quijada con superioridad.

El pelinegro vio con sorpresa el objeto que cargaba.

\- ¿Para que lo quieres? - susurró cabi _ **z**_ bajo.

\- Si no recuerdas nada, entonces no importa. Entrégamelo y habrás pagado tu deuda.

\- ¿Eres un pirata? - preguntó con la mirada clavada en la madera del barco - Si te lo doy me matarás, y si no lo hago, lo harás igual...

El rubio río acompañado de la risa de su tripulación.

\- ¡Espera!

La voz de su amigo se dejó escuchar y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

\- ¡Prometiste no matarlo, Tweek! - el pelinegro se aproximó al lado de su amigo, examinando al extraño que removió algo dentro suyo.

\- Silencio - masculló irritado sin dejar de ver al extraño - si se resiste lo haré, no te entrometas en mi decisión.

El pelinegro miro lastimeramente al chico parecido a él.

\- Danos tu objeto y te aseguro que no te mataremos. Trabajarás en la nave para pagar comida y agua, ¿Qué dices? Es mejor esto que caminar por la plancha...

\- No quiero ser un sucio pirata - masculló el extraño.

\- Si quieres sobrevivir, es mejor que hagas lo que te ordeno y te pongas a mi mando - el capitán sujetó su daga escondida del bolsillo de su gabadina- . Elige; la muerte... o vivir como pirata.

El hombre se quedó muy quieto por algunos segundos reflexionando su decisión, hasta que su voz oscura y nasal se dejó escuchar

\- Acepto.

El ruido de risas y cuchicheos no se dejó esperar.

\- Entrégame tu joya, extraño - Solicitó el capitán nuevamente - estarás a prueba y si no satisfaces mis expectativas, yo mismo te mataré; deberás obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene.

El hombre escuchaba las palabras de su ahora capitán sin responder.

\- Si va a quedarse, ¿No necesitará un nombre? - dijo Clyde en medio de los cuchicheos de forma burlona.

\- ¡Que se llame "Apestoso"!

\- ¡No! ¡Que se llame "Perdedor"! ¡Porque debió estar demente al meterse con el capitán y pensar retarle!

\- ¿Burdock?

La voz de Stan interrumpió las burlas de los demás.

\- Capitán, mire - señaló el pelinegro la tabla que había sido dejada a un lado donde había estado el hombre - ¿"Burdock"? ¿No ese ese el nombre de un mercader?

\- ¿Qué eras tú? ¿Algún marinero de ese comerciante de peces? - masculló el capitán.

El hombre seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Capitán, ¿Y si lo llamamos Burdock? - Sugirió su amigo - Por ahora es la única pista que tenemos de él y es mejor que lo tengamos presente, ¿No lo cree?

El capitán sin decir nada, se posicionó al frente del hombre apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, tomando su muñeca donde estaba el objeto.

\- Tomaré esto de una buena vez - sus ojos y los del extraño se encontraron por primera vez en ese instante. A pesar de que él debía inspirar terror y respeto, los ojos del extraño parecían tranquilos, con un tono desafiante que descolocaron un poco al capitán. Con algo de rapidez y trabajo, consiguió deshacer el fuerte candado de la joya bajo la mirada del extraño en toda su labor que le hizo sentir una extraña incomodidad al rubio. Ni bien tuvo la joya en sus manos, no tardó en levantarse y retirarse a su habitación, dejando al "nuevo" con los demás para que se encarguen de él, soltando a su amigo un "iré a descansar, no me molestes hasta la cena" al pasar por su lado.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el rubio se permitió respirar agitadamente con la joya siendo apretada a la altura de su pecho. El extraño tenía esa mirada desafiante, esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a su padre, lo que le hacía suponer el qué se había sentido tan incómodo al tener sus penetrantes ojos azules encima suyo.

\- ¡ngh! ¡no! ¡no! - se regañaba camino a su cama - ¡No soy débil! ¡No soy un capitán débil!

\- ¡aaaaaacckk! ¡Capitán! ¡Todos a bordo! - canturreó el loro que tenía por mascota que volaba en medio de la habitación.

\- ¿Escapaste de nuevo de la jaula, Jack? - el capitán se acomodó con la espalda en la cabecera, extendiendo su brazo para que el loro pudiera venir hacia él. El ave se aproximó en vuelo suave - Solo tú me escuchas, mi amigo - el rubio acarició con su mano izquierda la cabecita color verde del ave - subí a un extraño a bordo, Jack. ¿Crees que mi padre hubiera hecho lo mismo?

\- ¡Accckkk! ¡El capitán ama a su hijo!

El rubio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que el ave volara de nuevo. Reflexionó durante un momento sobre que es lo que pasaría si ese extraño era un espía, ¿Acaso intentaba engañarlo con eso de que no recordaba quién era? Al parecer por ahora tendría que mantenerlo muy bien vigilado, pero por ahora era mejor descansar luego de estar todo el día en medio del sol, su amigo podría encargarse de todo durante unas horas. Se dispuso a dormir, cuando recordó la joya que le había arrebatado. Su mano vagó hasta la lámpara al lado de su cama que iluminaba su habitación con luz tenue para aumentar un poco más el fuego e inspeccionar mejor el objeto.

\- Interesante... - masculló estirando su brazo por encima de su cabeza teniendo la esclava dorada suspendida con sus dedos hasta notar algo extraño - ¿Eh?

El rubio se irguió en su sitio, tomando la joya con ambas manos moviéndola para que la luz pudiera hacer brillar lo que veía.

\- ¿Que significa estas "C." y esta "T."? -

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Siguiente episodio: "Enemigo"**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Enemigo

Algunas lunas habían pasado ya. Durante el tiempo en que el nuevo, "Burdock", se había integrado al grupo, no había habido ninguna otra novedad. Se disfrutaba del botín pasado antes de su llegada y con eso las cosas parecían estar en calma, a excepción de que el capitán lo obligaba a hacer labores más pesadas y que nadie quería hacer. El nuevo tenía ganarse el pan desde abajo consideraba él, además que con eso se aseguraba de tener ocupada su mente y su cuerpo por si se le ocurría planear algo.

Hoy era una noche común como todos los días. Era la hora de la cena y ya todos estaban reunidos para disfrutar de una caliente sopa para espantar el frío. El capitán estaba sentado solo en una mesa circular apartada de su tripulación esperando que le trajeran su plato. Observaba distraído su cucharón de madera hasta que siente la presencia de alguien acercándose.

\- Tweek, voy a llevarle la cena a mi padre, ¿no podrías perdonarle? Lleva ahí una semana...

\- Dos semanas en el calabozo, esa fue mi orden y así se quedará, Stan - musitó sin siquiera verle.

\- sí, solo pensé que podrías haber cambiado de parecer. - su amigo suspiró resignado, alejándose con un plato humeante entre las manos.

El capitán vio de reojo a su amigo alejarse y de nuevo a su cuchara. Que curioso, hace días que llevaba pensando en las letras de la esclava de oro de Burdock sin tener menor idea de que podían significar, ¿Serían su nombre? ¿De la ciudad de donde viene?.. el ruido repentino de burlas lo obligaron a levantar la cabeza; Burdock estaba siendo molestado por los demás al traer una gran olla de metal sujetada por las asas con el caldo humeante que sería la cena.

\- Oye, yo primero, te salvé la vida ese día, ¿Eh? - bromeó el vigía Clyde que ahora estaba sin camisa, esperando ansioso su ración sentado en una de las tantas mesas rectangurales junto a los demás.

El nuevo solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo un instante y siguió su camino.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Primero sirve aquí! ¡Tengo hambre! - se volvió a quejar a las espaldas del chico.

\- No creo que esperar un poco te afecte, ¿No estas algo subido de peso? - murmuró el pelinegro haciendo estallar las fuertes risotadas entre los camaradas mientras servía tranquilamente a la otra mesa.

\- grrr... - gruñó el castaño con molestia.

El capitán ahora que el nuevo estaba distraído en su labor, le veía disimuladamente; usaba un delantal sucio por el trabajo de cocina, unos pantalones cafes a la altura de las rodillas y una camisa blanca estirada con las mangas hasta la altura de los codos. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban algo brillosos por la grasa de la cocina. Era un chico guapo, bastante atractivo a su parecer; ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Tweek que frunció el ceño; el nuevo parecía estar en mejor forma que cualquier chico ordinario de barco o esclavo, no estaba desnutrido y tenía sus dientes completos y blancos. Algo no cuadraba.

Bajo la cabeza llegando a una conclusión: Ese chico no era cualquier persona.

El ruido de algo estrellarse contra el suelo le despertó del trance en el que estaba. El vigía furioso se había levantado y había empujado al nuevo por detrás, haciéndole botar toda la olla de comida cuando iba a servir a otra mesa. Los gritos de ambos se escuchaban en todo el lugar y los hombres alentaban la discusión que no tardó en volverse una pelea entre los dos.

El capitán rodando los ojos, se abrió paso por el círculo de hombres que ya se habían levantado a arengar; llegó hasta donde los dos jóvenes se estaban agarrando a puño limpio rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡ya basta ustedes dos! - gritó tratando de sonar lo más rudo y autoritario posible, por dentro estaba alterado por la inesperada situación -. ¡Si siguen peleando los arrojaré a ambos al mar!

\- ¡Me empujó!

\- ¡Tú fuiste quién faltó el respeto al gran vigía Clyde!

\- ¡Suficiente! - desenvainó su espada y la clavo en la madera del suelo con fuerza para llamar su atención - ¡Su castigo será limpiar toda la nave después de hacer la cena que acaban de tirar! ¡Quiero que todo este limpio por la mañana! ¡¿Me escucharon?!

El rubio se dio vuelta para regresar a su mesa ante la atónita mirada de sus hombres que no tardaron en regresar a sus puestos para no hacer enfadar más a su capitán. Al quedarse solos, ambos jóvenes se vieran con molestia y luego de un intercambio de amenazas visuales, se levantaron rumbo a su labor. 

\- Papá, te traje la cena.

El joven azabache había descendido hasta las oscuras y sombrías mazmorras para ver a su desdichado padre tras las rejas de su celda. La luz de la luna colándose por las pequeñas ventanas de las celdas ayudaron a ubicar los lugares de las velas en las paredes. No tardó en encender un par.

\- Gracias, Stan - habló el hombre sentado en una pequeña banca de madera. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las rejas oxidadas dándole un aspecto melancólico.

\- Intente convencer a Tweek que te perdonara el castigo, pero no me escucha.

\- Déjalo Stan, es el capitán, tiene que ser rudo.

El azabache jaló una banca donde sentarse para darle la sopa a su padre por entre los espacios libres.

\- Papá, ese nuevo del que te comenté... perdóname, pero le ayudaré y tal vez...

\- ¡Stan! - gritó el mayor - ¡Te dije que te olvidaras de ese asunto de una maldita vez!

\- ¡No! - bajó el plato hasta dejarlo en el suelo - ¡No puedo! ¡Quiero saber de dónde soy! ¡Papá, sería tan fácil si me dijeras! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! - tomó las rejas con los dedos - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos maten? ¡No podemos volver!

\- ¡Eres un cobarde! - le gritó en el rostro - ¡Pudimos volver para hallar al culpable de quién mató a mi madre y a mi hermana, pero preferiste quedarte aquí!

\- ¡Todo lo hice por ti hijo! - sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer por sus ojos - ¡Soy culpable y lo sé! ¡De mi boca no saldrá nada y te pido que no sigas buscando! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS JAMÁS A CASA!

El joven al sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos se las limpió con rapidez, abandonando el lugar enseguida dejando a su padre solo en medio de un amargo silencio. 

\- Cuando termine de limpiar, terminaré contigo Burdock.

A la luz de la luna en una fría noche, dos jóvenes limpiaban en soledad la proa del barco. Por precaución de causar otro alboroto, habían quedado por mutuo acuerdo no acerarse el uno al otro.

\- Malditos mareos... estúpido Burdock... - mascullaba el castaño hundiendo su sucia mopa en el balde de aguas negras tratando de no aspirar el hedor. Aún con tanto tiempo en el barco aún resentía el movimiento del navío en su estómago.

\- ¡Hagan su trabajo en silencio! - gritó Stan desde la zona alta del timón.

\- grrr...

Ambos jóvenes seguían con su labor,restregaban el piso con ahinco y dedicación ya que el segundo al mando supervisaba desde lo alto. Burdock estaba enfocado en el piso, hizo una pausa para pasar el brazo sobre su frente y limpiarse el sudor, tomándose el tiempo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire para seguir, pero algo en el suelo escondido detrás de un barril le llamó la atención y arrodillándose para verlo de cerca, jaló el objeto; la extraña forma impactó por unos segundos sus ojos que veían con curiosidad el objeto por primera vez. Con paso cauteloso, se acercó por la espalda al vigía meciéndole un poco el hombro.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres ahora? - el castaño al voltear se encontró frente a un broche dorado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó el azabache sosteniendo el objeto frente y cerca a los ojos de vigía.

\- Iuuugggh, debió ser de uno de esos cerdos ingleses que atacamos - con su mano bajo el objeto de su vista.

\- ¿Quiénes son los ingleses?

\- Son los que quitan lo divertido a nuestra libertad. - sonrío.

\- ¿y por qué esto está aquí? - aunque no lo dijera, la cabeza de Burdock había tenido un extraño shock al ver eso, parecía querer recordar algo, pero no lograba conseguirlo. La imagen del broche teniendo un timón en medio como figura central sobre unas palabras que no lograba entender y arriba del mencionado timón una pequeña corona, le resultaba familiar.

\- No sé, tal vez se le cayó a uno de esos soldados. No es oro puro, así que mejor lo tiro.

El castaño camino hasta el borde del barco para lanzar la cosa al horizonte, mas una figura a lo lejos divisada por su gran visión le detuvo y corrió gritando a todo pulmón: "¡UN BARCO! ¡SE APROXIMA UN BARCO!"

Stan desde lo alto buscó el catalejo para cerciorarse de la información; en efecto, un barco un poco más pequeño que el suyo se acercaba a lo lejos. De inmediato ordenó a ambos a tocar la campana y despertar a toda la tripulación.

\- Maldición, solo espero que no sea otro barco armado... - masculló el azabache viendo aproximarse a paso rápido la embarcación. Ya pronto se dio cuenta que mientras más se acercaba, el barco se hacía más grande a lo que había pensado. Era igual o más grande que el suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y el revuelo se armó entre todos los marineros que con armas en mano, habían salido a proa a enfrentar al enemigo. El barco se aproximaba a velocidad cerca a ellos, en unos minutos estaría ya pasando babor.

Las banderas blanco con rojo se dejaron ver: la bandera inglesa izaba por todos lados en ese barco.

\- ¡ICEN NUESTRA BANDERA! - gritó el capitán a todo pulmón desde la zona del timón.

La bandera negra de una calavera de perfil con unos huesos cruzados abajo de ella se dejaron ver claramente al enemigo flameando en medio del silencioso océano. El barco no mostró rendición,al contrario de la advertencia, aumentaron la velocidad. La colisión de fuerzas era ya inevitable, los marinos lo sabían y ahora todos corrían por todos lados buscando las sogas y tablas para hacer el abordaje. La marea golpeó con algo de fuerza el navío, la velocidad del barco se hizo sentir en un remezón. Su velocidad disminuyó al estar cerca de seguro preparando el ataque.

\- ¡Los cañones! ¡Bombas listas!

El barco había disminuido la velocidad. No podían huir, tenían que enfrentarlos.

Cuando estuvieron lado a lado, los piratas arrojaron sus ganchos y bombas con trinchetes al enemigo, mientras como aves del cielo se lanzaban desde arriba cayendo con todo su furia hacia el rival. Los cañones empezaron con lo suyo y el capitán no paraba de gritar intrucciones mientras él mismo bajaba y detenía el avance de los soldados con el alfanje de su padre que ahora empuñaba con maestría. Stan había bajado con su daga sostenida fuertemente y ahora peleaba hombro a hombro al lado de Tweek.

\- ¡Usted vendrá con nosotros, Capitán Scurvy! - gritaban los soldados encerrando al rubio junto con su segundo al mando. Eran demasiados y el ataque se intensificaba cada segundo.

En un lugar muy alejado de la acción, Burdock estaba observando desde atrás de un barril que usaba para cubrirse. No tenía idea de qué pasaba o en que fuera a terminar todo, solo sabía que ellos eran el enemigo y que si se mantenía alejado de todo estaría a salvo. Escuchaba las pisadas y el acero golpear una y otra vez, cerraba los ojos esperando no ser encontrado por unos de esos soldados hasta que sintió una patada en el barril que le hizo tensarse. El barril se rompió en mil pedazos a la segunda patada que puedo sentir dejando ver a un hombre uniformado y armado apúntandole con un rifle. Al ver su cara, su miedo se manifesto en un escalofrío, tenía que luchar, tenía que hacer algo para salvar su vida. La mopa que usaba para limpiar estaba tras de sí, la toma con prisa dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en el soldado que apunta hacia el joven. El aire se detiene en los pulmones de Burdock.

El ruido de un disparo resuena. 

\- ¡Son demasiados, capitán!

Ambos chicos habían logrado escapar del círculo, ahora cada uno peleaba con un puñado de soldados al mismo tiempo, pero después de combatir con muchos les estaba dejando sin fuerza; un puñetazo directo en el estómago del rubio evidenció su cansancio al no poder defenderse. Cayó de rodillas abrazando con ambas manos su vientre.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡NO! - El azabache se vio en aprietos al bajar inconscientemente la guardia y sentir un golpe en su nuca dejándole desmayado a merced del enemigo.

\- No dañen a la tripulación... - masculló el capitán, débilmente.

\- Esos sucios piratas irán a la cárcel, ahora contigo tenemos otros "asuntos" - el rubio vio extrañado al soldado con las manos en su estómago aún resentido del golpe. - De pie, vamos con el teniente.

Los soldados se diponían a llevarse al capitán, pero los gritos a los lejos de sus compañeros los alertaron de una amenaza, dejando al rubio para enfrentar a la amenaza.

\- ¿Burdock? -alzó una ceja el rubio asombrado de la forma de combatir del azabache.

El pelinegro no entendía como podía pelear, hasta ahora no comprendía como manejaba tan bien el chuzo que usaba para noquear, su cuerpo parecía estar en modo automático golpeando sin parar a cuánto soldado se cruzase. De un pequeño tumulto de soldados que huyó espantado al apuntarles con su arma, descubrió al vigía tendido en el suelo, atado e inmovilizado.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que podías pelear! ¿Me echas una mano? - Burdock se apresuró a soltar el nudo del castaño que al tenerlo cerca, detuvo de hacer algún comentario gracioso al ver sangre resbalando de la cabeza de su compañero - Oye, estás sangrando de la cabeza.

Burdock detuvo sus manos que liberaban al vigía y las dirigió hacia la parte de la cabeza donde sentía el dolor que ignoró de seguro por la adrenalina.

\- Tal vez la bala del soldado me causó la herida - comentó tratando de limpiar la sangre que escurría hasta su ojo izquierdo.

El castaño con dificultad aprovechó que la cuerda estaba más suelta y finalmente se desató, desenredó su pañuelo verde que llevaba en la cabeza para detener la hemorragia. Un arete de oro se dejó a la vista en su oreja izquierda.

\- Esto servirá por ahora - dijo viendo su pañuelo cubriendo todo el cabello azabache, atándolo con un firme nudo.

No tuvieron más tiempo de plática, más soldados con sables en mano venían para liquidarlos. Un intercambio de miradas antes de lanzarse sobre ellos con todo el coraje y furia que podía tener un bandido protegiendo su botín. 

\- ¡Retroceden, capitán! - comentó Stan agitado en medio de un combate que terminó al dar una puñalada certera al corazón del soldado.

El rubio ocupado batallando arduamente con un puñado de soldados se escapó de la pelea para ver el estado de su tripulación. Había muchos heridos en el suelo, otros agonizantes y él había recibido una cortada en el brazo izquierdo que le estaba impidiendo batallar correctamente, pero no eran lo únicos, el enemigo estaba tan herido como lo estaban ellos mismos y ahora corrían de vuelta a su nave.

\- ¡Stan! ¡Que sigan los cañones! - El rubio solo se había distraído un par de segundos antes de sentir un fuerte cañonazo estrellándose contra la madera de su barco generando un humo extraño. El olor era fuerte e insoportable y sentía un escozor en los ojos que le hicieron lagrimear. Su cuerpo no aguantó y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Qué.. qué es esto? - balbuceó, tosiendo de inmediato.

Nada podía ver, sus ojos ardían como nunca había sentido. Con ayuda de sus extremidades gateaba, trataba de escabullirse hasta recobrar sus cinco sentidos cuando el sonido de unas pisadas de algún lugar cerca suyo lo pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Alza el cuello para ver a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejarse tan expuesto. El filo cerca de sus ojos le hizo caer en cuenta de su error.

El soldado con los ojos rojizos por el humo habló, estaba seguro que había dicho algo, pero sus oídos no escuchaban. Le vio mover de nuevo los labios acompañado de un gesto de molestia en su rostro; dedujo que tal vez quería que se ponga de pie y así lo hizo. Estaba en desventaja, no era buena idea contradecirle. Le vio hablar más, pero no entendía; el hombre tosió y luego paso a paso desaparecía la distandia entre ellos. El rubio herido de un brazo y tuerto, supo que ya no podía pelear, estaba incómodo con el humo, sus ojos picaban y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía sacar su arma, así que trató de poner un gesto de seriedad; si moría lo haría como todo un líder de navío. Sus ojos verdes no temblaban al ver a su enemigo, por lo que cuando un chuzo atraveso certeramente a la altura del estómago del enemigo salpicándole sangre a su ropa, tuvo que parpadear para cerciorarse que eso había ocurrido. El cuerpo cayó inerte cerca a sus pies, mientras que el lanzador certero sacaba con cierto miedo e incomodidad su arma.

\- ¿Burdock?- preguntó el rubio al no reconocer a su compañero con el pañuelo que llevaba.

El azabache no dijo nada, dejó su arma de manera intempestiva y se lanzó sobre el rubio cayendo ambos al suelo a la par que una bala cruzaba en medio del humo. Un segundo antes y les hubiera volado la cabeza.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Están escapando!

Las palabras de su segundo al mando hicieron que el azabache se aparte a un lado. Ambos se pusieron de pie rapidamente solo para ver como el barco enemigo huía en medio del humo a gran velocidad.

Los piratas sobrevivientes heridos y algunos bañados en sangre se acercaron a la orilla de babor para hacer señas obscenas al enemigo. Una victoria a medias, pero era una victoria.

En medio de tosidos y ojos picosos, el capitán se asomó al lado de Burdock para observar como el enemigo se marchaba. La luz tenue del amanecer los hizo divisar mejor la tripulación del barco contrario; muchos hombres heridos y ensangrentados veían con rabia a los sucios ladrones celebrar. En medio del todos los soldados, un hombre llamaba la atención; joven de piel oscura, corpulento y con un traje distinto a los demás; sus ojos café irradiaban odio puro hacia ellos. De seguro era el teniente que mencionaron lo soldados.

Burdock junto al Capitán Scurvy, a diferencia de los demás, tenían un gesto sereno en sus rostros. La batalla había sido casi mortal para ellos, pero ahora Tweek había corroborado sus sospechas. Veía de reojo a su derecha donde se encontraba el azabache con un gesto serio, cuando acabaran las celebraciones de la victoria él mismo pediría la pistola para matarle, era mejor acabarle antes de que su memoria regresara y estar a merced de un corsario o lo que fuera.

Burdock veía con tranquilidad el barco alejarse con un extraño sentimiento de deja vú, nunca había visto un barco inglés, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Los piratas incluido el capitán se apartaron del borde para seguir con sus quehaceres, dejándole solo. Su mano se apartaba lentamente del borde aún con la mirada de rabia del hombre a muchos metros ya de distancia, cuando un ventarrón inusual removió el fuerte nudo del vigía de su cabeza haciendo volar el pañuelo al mar. Sus cabellos azabaches quedaron expuestos agitándose con la brisa, lo que le hizo girar su cuerpo para regresar con los demás. No necesitaba ser reconocido por el enemigo.

Lo que no vio Burdock fue la expresión de sorpresa y conmosión del capitán del barco enemigo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se te cayó mi pañuelo!? Ah, no importa.

En medio de los canticos de los hombres, Burdock se había acercado al vigía para comentarle el incidente que pronto fue olvidado por el castaño para rodearle con su brazo por detrás de su cuello en señal de compañerismo.

\- Me salvaste el pellejo y vi como salvabas la del capitán matando a un inglés. Ya eres parte de nosotros, Burdock. - el castaño sonrió mientras ajutastaba un poco el agarre para acercarle.

El azabache solo le dio una media sonrisa mientras apartaba el brazo del castaño que le respondió con un suave codazo en su brazo sin dejar de sonreír a su ahora nuevo amigo.

En medio del tumulto, el ruido de un arma cargarse interrumpió el festejo, provocando que todos se apartaran del camino al que apuntaba el arma. El capitán había sacado una pistola apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Burdock.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! - gritó Clyde que no se había apartado del lado de Burdock.

\- ¿No lo ven? Tal vez es un corsario, ¡Tenemos que matarlo antes de que recupere su memoria!

El murmullo de los demás resonó de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Acaso el de la mala memoria es Usted?! ¡Burdock le salvó de morir! ¡Si él no le hubiera asestado el chuzo a ese soldado ahora no tendríamos capitán! - protestó de nuevo el vigía.

De nuevo un murmullo estalló, para luego Stan salir con serenidad en medio del tumulto y ya cerca al capitán, bajar con lentitud el arma.

\- Capitán, no creo que todos estén de acuerdo. Está es una democracia, así que - Stan giró para hablar a todos - ¿Quiénes están a favor de que Burdock sea ejecutado?

Una o dos manos arriba se dejaron ver.

\- Dos contra todos. Esta decidido, Burdock se queda. Ahora, pasemos a votar lo segundo.

\- ¿Lo segundo? - preguntó el rubio sin entender.

\- Creo que tengo la solución - le sonrió el azabache girando un poco y luego de nuevo alzando la voz a los demás - El capitán desconfía y tiene razón de hacerlo, así que ¿Quiénes están favor de que Burdock pase a ser ayudante del capitán y esté siendo vigilado por él y por mí?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó el rubio.

El voto general no se hizo esperar.

\- Decidido. Burdock, a partir de cuando el sol ilumine con más claridad, tú y el capitán no deberán apartarse para así cumplir con lo decidido hoy. Ahora vayan todos a descansar, debemos arreglar el barco luego.

Y con lo último, todos se dispersaron hacia las habitaciones.

\- ¡Burdock! ¡Serás ayudante del capitán! - exclamó el castaño con sincera alegría.

\- ¿Y que debo hacer?

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tal vez llegues a ser tercero en dar las órdenes algún día! o... quién sabe, - el castaño sonrío coqueto susurrando - si se llevan bien tal vez lleguen a tener un _matelotage..._

\- ¿Qué? - acercó el oído al no escucharle claramente.

\- ¡nada! ¡nada! Hora de dormir, mejor vámonos viejo - el castaño jaló a su nuevo amigo de la mano mientras exageraba una sonrisa hacia el capitán y Stan que le regresaron una mirada de extrañeza al vigía.

Finalmente habían quedado el capitán y su amigo solos a la vez que un bello amanecer se dibujaba en el horizonte.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - susurró el rubio.

\- También sospecho de él, pero si le matabas en frente de todos hubieras ocasionado una revuelta que no hubieras podido manejar.

\- No solo es por eso - afirmó.

su amigo suspiró dándole la razón.

\- Necesito saber porque se parece tanto a mí, necesito respuestas y solo él puede dármelas. Lo siento, no podía dejar que le mates. Aún no.

El rubio le dio la espalda para ir a dormir a su habitación.

\- Lo vigilaré de cerca ahora. Si veo algún tipo o cualquier señal de traición, lo mataré a él...luego a ti.

\- Lo sé. - suspiró el azabache musitando un buenas noches antes de irse.

El rubio recordó algo escondido entre sus ropas y lo buscó furiosamente pensando que tal vez debido al ataque lo habría perdido. Cuando tuvo entre sus manos la esclava de Burdock se dedicó a contemplarla; presentía que la verdad saldría pronto a la luz. 

\- Era él, estoy seguro...- musitaba a solas en su habitación el capitán moreno que arrodillado en el suelo con los codos sobre la cama, rezaba a Dios con fervor - protégele hasta que podamos volver a vernos; protégele hasta que traiga conmigo a toda la marina real británica. Aguanta un poco más mi amigo, aguanta un poco más... Craig.

Continuará... 

_**Una enoooorme disculpa por el error anterior :/ . Agradezco fervientemente a quién me lo hizo saber en su lindo comentario :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nombre

_\- ¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ?!_

 _\- ¿No que querías vivir tus aventuras sin ataduras durante toda tu vida? - contestó la mujer elegantemente vestida viendo con desprecio al hombre frente a ella -, Bueno, yo tampoco quería seguir manteniendo a un mocoso que interrumpía mi trabajo con su llanto. Era un niño raro, lo vendí al mejor postor, era lo mejor._

- _Mi hijo..._

 _El hombre abatido con la noticia ocultaba su rostro con el antebrazo para que aquella arpía no le viera llorar. Se arrepentía de no haber tomado aquella vez a su hijo consigo._

- _¿Lloras? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que no lo querías. Olvídalo. Ten- le lanzó un collar de perlas blancas que el hombre tomó con ambas manos como reflejo -. Si venías a robarme, es todo lo que tengo. Ahora vete._

 _\- No... - el hombre desenvainó su alfanje - Esta es el último día que respiras, mujer._

 _Ningún grito se escuchó. El acero cortó tan rápido su garganta que las cuerdas vocales no pudieron emitir ni el último gemido lastimero de la mujer que se desvanecía al suelo. El piso se tintó con el rojo sangre, manchando las botas del pirata que salió tirando el collar en la espalda de la mujer muerta en el suelo. Nada de ella era digno de llevarse consigo._

Las labores de mantenimiento al barco habían comenzado hace un par de horas. El sol levemente opacado por las brillantes nubles blancas del cielo resplandecía como siempre alumbrando un nuevo día para los malhechores de los oceános que trapeaban y daban ruidosos martillazos para unir las tablas destrozadas por el ataque de la armada. Agradecían que el cielo este nublado, muchos aún resentían las heridas en su cuerpo que el sudor hacía arder.

El segundo al mando, "Stan Rotten" como le conocía la tripulación, supervisaba las labores con recelo y voz autoritaria para que las reparaciones se hicieran de forma precisa y con dedicación; sabía las consecuencias de cualquier hoyo mal arreglado. Con las botas rechinando en la madera, se dirigía a la habitación del capitán. Había mandado a Burdock a llamarle, sin embargo estaba demorando demasiado en regresar. Tal vez habría pasado algo, por lo que decidió ir él mismo a echar un vistazo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que unas pisadas se dejaran escuchar: El capitán con aire de supremacía y los brazos cruzados, hacía presencia ante los marineros con un cabizbajo Burdock a cinco pasos de distancia detrás suyo con las manos atadas adelante con una cuerda. El rubio de cuando en cuando volteaba a verle malhumorado.

\- Hola Stan. -Saludó el rubio al acercarse lo suficiente, sin disimular su molestia.

El azabache ni bien se cercioró que nadie estuviera cerca, se acercó al oído del capitán.

\- ¿No crees que exageras con esto? - masculló al oído de su amigo.

\- No confío en él, ¿Por qué lo enviaste a mi cuarto? ¡¿Y si intentaba matarme?! - masculló bajo sin poder evitar un tic en su ojo.

\- Solo lo mandé a llamarte, no exageres.

El rubio frunció el ceño y luego agregó recordando algo:

\- ¿Y Randy?

\- Él esta bien, antes del ataque le saqué del calabozo - el pelinegro se separó para quedar frente a su amigo.

\- ¿y lo volviste a encerrar? - soltó con tono amenazante.

\- mmmm... - masculló el pelinegro sonriendo nervioso perdiendo todo rastro de seriedad.

\- ¡GRACIAS POR SU PERDÓN, CAPITÁN! - se escuchó desde el puesto del vigía mostrando a un Randy sonriente agitando los brazos desde lo alto.

\- ¡Dije dos semanas! - gritó indignado el rubio agitando los brazos con desespero.

\- Perdón, yo también estaba enojado con él ayer, ¿Pero no crees que hoy debemos estar agradecidos? Nos salvamos de la muerte por muy poco. Te juro que le vigilaré, no hará más tonterías.

Randy bajó con prisa con la ayuda de una cuerda que usó para deslizarse con ayuda de sus manos, obviando el hecho que se produciría fricción, se soltó a unos pocos centímetros del suelo cayendo torpemente de espaldas. Una mueca de extrañeza apareció en los presentes que observaron la escena. Se incorporó rápidamente para hablar frente al rubio sobándose el trasero y soplándose las manos rojas.

\- Señor, sé que cometí un error con las bombas que diseñé para el ataque y lo siento.

\- ¡Casi destruyes mi barco! - gritó el capitán.

\- lo sé, lo sé; pienso redimirme. Ahora no puedo regresar al calabozo, tengo que vigilar a Stan, permítame hacer eso.

\- ¿A mí por qué? - preguntó estupefacto el mencionado.

\- Stan, sé que intentas ayudar al nuevo con su memoria y eso no lo voy a permitir. Capitán, yo le vigilaré.

\- ¡No! ¡Papá no puedes hacer eso!

El rubio vio al mayor y luego a Stan empezar su absurda riña. Se apresuró a tomar una decisión antes de que la discusión se saliera de control.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - gritó alterado interrumpiendo la acalorada charla -. A cambio de que tu padre se quede fuera del calabozo se encargará de vigilarte para que no sigas ayudando a Burdock, así como tú te encargarás que no vuelva a poner en peligro a todos. Ahora vuelvan al trabajo.

El rubio se alejó con la seriedad pintada en su rostro con Burdock pasando entre los dos marineros siguiéndole aun cabizbajo, dejando a padre e hijo mirándose con enfado y empezando su inevitable discusión.

\- Di la verdad.

El capitán se había dirigido a su nuevo asistente sin verle. No espero respuesta para seguir.

\- ¿Aún no puedes recordar nada? Di la verdad, o yo mismo acabaré ahora contigo.

El azabache bajó la cabeza meditabundo. Al cabo de unos segundos, respondió muy seguro:

\- Nada aún.

\- ¿Y entonces como sabes pelear? ¿crees que puedes engañarme? - El rubio se giró para terminar con la distancia que los separaba dando grandes zancadas -. Puedes engañar a Stan, a Clyde, a los demás, pero no a mí - Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules desafiantes del azabache -. No creas que por haberme salvado te debo algo...

\- Si tanto me teme, ¿Por qué no acaba conmigo? ¿acaso me teme tanto?

El rubio sacó de un rápido movimiento el alfanje aún manchado con sangre de la noche anterior, apuntando el filo a un lado del cuello del azabache. Lo haría, mejor era acabar con esto de una vez ahora que estaban solos, era la oportunidad perfecta, ¿pero por qué no podía hacerlo? Su mano apretaba el acero intercambiando miradas con el chico tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él.

\- Lo haré. - dijo con convicción el de doradas hebras.

\- Es tonto que intentes evitar que tu amigo me ayude. Si está tan interesado en su pasado seguirá inténtandolo.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Aunque creo que es inútil, nada de lo que ha hecho funciona hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué? - el rubio bajó ligeramente su arma sorprendido de lo que decía.

Burdock no cambió su gesto sereno al dirigirse al rubio.

\- No puedo irme de aquí, he sellado mi destino al asesinar a alguien inocente por Usted. Me queda claro que si abandono este barco será solo cuando su alfanje haya atravesado mi pecho.

El rubio reflexionó las palabras del pelinegro. Él tenía mucha razón.  
Desvío la mirada de esos ojos azules y bajó su arma lentamente agregando con voz amenazante:

\- Si osas traicionarnos...

\- No lo haré. He aceptado mi destino, y aunque mis recuerdos regresen, sé que no podré salir vivo de aquí, me superan en número.

El rubio volvió a enfocarse en la mirada fría del azabache. Tenía tanta seguridad en sí mismo que le despertaba algo de envidia. Él aun luchaba por ganarse un nombre entre su tripulación y llenar el vacío tan grande que había dejado su padre.

\- B-bien - tartamudeó sin querer, intimidado por sus palabras.

Burdock inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad por el repentino cambio de actitud del capitán. Tweek al darse cuenta, abrió los ojos sonrojándose un poco y de inmediato le dio la espalda para que no le viera y recobrar la compostura que repentinamente había perdido.

\- Sígueme, hoy te enseñaré a manejar el barco. Reemplazarás a Stan o a mí en algún momento, así que mejor p-presta atención.

Y como si huyera, el rubio salió a paso raudo, nervioso por lo que había pasado seguido de cerca por Burdock que aún no podía asimilar la escena.

Al llegar el mediodía, unas campanadas se escucharon en todo el barco parando cualquier actividad. Todos sabían que significaba: Hora de repartir el botín.  
Los malhechores del océano corrieron a la parte media del barco, ansiosos por tener entre sus manos el tesoro de la noche anterior.

En medio del gran grupo de piratas que se reunían alrededor de unas cuantos cofres y telas regadas en el piso, Stan junto al capitán alentaban a que todos quedaran en silencio para proceder a repartir.

\- Bien, entonces cada uno tomará una de estas finas telas, señores. El capitán como saben tomará una gran parte por ser...

\- ¿Pero no fue Burdock quién nos salvo? - se escuchó en medio del gentío.

Y los murmullos empezaron. Tweek incómodo calló a todos con voz feroz.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡YO SOY SU CAPITÁN Y SE HARÁ LO QUE YO DIGA!

\- ¡Burdock nos salvó! - protestaron varios a la vez - ¡Es justo que tenga la mayor parte!

\- ¡silencio! ¡yo soy el capitán! - vocifereaba el rubio a cuanta voz trataba de contradecirle.

Los murmullos se volvieron voces fuertes: ¡Todos sabemos que Stan es mejor capitán que tú! ¡si no fuera por Burdock todos estaríamos muertos!

Y más voces se dejaron escuchar. Tweek con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, pasaba saliva tratando de mantener sus nervios en control.

\- ¡es suficiente! - Calló Stan alzando las manos- ¡Deben respeto al capitán...!

El rubio a su lado, que había permanecido escuchando todo en silencio, ahora le fulminaba con la mirada. Stan calló de inmediato. El capitán golpeó con su bota sobre el suelo para llamar la atención.

\- ¡YO SOY EL CAPITÁN DE ESTE BARCO! ¡CUALQUIERA QUE ESTE CONTRA MÍ CAMINARÁ POR LA TABLA PARA SER COMIDA DE TIBURONES!- gritó a los hombres y luego de eso, empujó a Stan bruscamente para que se apartara de su camino con rumbo desconocido.

La muchedumbre había enmudecido y fue cuando Stan habló a todos de nuevo, indicándoles que podían tomar las cosas según como él había ordenado.

Poco a poco, todos los piratas se acercaron a tomar su botín en silencio. Cuando Stan pudo, se acercó disimuladamente a Burdock y susurró a su oído:

\- Quédate a que revisar que no tomen más de lo que deben. Ahora vuelvo.

El azabache salió con cuidado de no ser visto sabiendo bien dónde había ido el capitán. Sus botas lo guiaron hasta la puerta de madera de la habitación de su amigo. No tenía que ser una de esas brujas marinas para saber que estaba trancada desde dentro. Llamó suavemente a lo que recibió una contundente respuesta.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Déjame solo! - gritó enérgicamente desde dentro el capitán.

\- Tienes que calmarte. - pronunció con voz tranquila.

\- ¡Soy una verguenza! ¡Mi padre nunca debió nombrarme como su sucesor! ¡aahh!- desde dentro se escuchaban sus alteradas pisadas.

\- Estoy seguro que no es así. Vamos, ábrame y conversemos.

Hubo un silencio breve antes de que la puerta de madera se abriera. Stan ingresó y vio el desastre que había hecho su amigo. El loro en su jaula se mantenía en silencio aún ante el desastre y los gritos.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo ser un buen capitán! ¡aaah! ¡es demasiada presión! - el rubio daba vueltas en círculos jalándose el cabello.

\- Si sigues diciendo eso, estoy seguro que el capitán estaría avergonzado de ti. - Comentó duramente, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

\- ¡ya cállate! ¡Agh! ¡Todos te quieren a ti como capitán! -El rubio paro de repente y con lágrimas en los ojos, vio directo a los ojos azules del otro - ¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como mi padre?

Burdock había huído del tumulto (y de su nuevo "amigo" Clyde), para acercarse a la habitación del capitán. La mirada destrozada y acongojada del rubio no habían pasado desapercibidas para él y encendió aún más la curiosidad del azabache que había despertado con el fugaz encuentro hacía poco tiempo con su superior.

Cerciorándose de que todos se hayan ido a comer, se paró frente a la puerta con intenciones de tocarla. Sabía que todo esto era por él y se sentía algo culpable, por lo que pensaba disculparse. Su mano en puño se detuvo al escuchar voces desde dentro.

\- No puedes ser como él, tienes que ganarte el respeto a tu manera. - El azabache anduvo en silencio hasta la cama del rubio y se sentó en la orilla con las piernas abiertas - Si sirve de algo, yo creo que estas haciendo un buen trabajo - comentó sereno.

\- ¡Ah! Yo... ¡No quiero defraudarlo! No quiero... - se acercó al lado de su amigo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás temblando nervioso - Yo... ¡agh! Lamento haberte culpado de todo. Trataré de esforzarme, no puedo rendirme, se lo debo a mi padre - sus ojos verdes buscaron los de su amigo que le veía con una sonrisa amable.

\- Estoy seguro que él está muy orgulloso de ti, Tweek.

Burdock, que desde afuera escuchaba toda la conversación con atención, retrocedió asustado algunos pasos al escuchar la última palabra; en su mente, imágenes, voces, sombras, se hacían presentes de forma abrupta, mareándole. La voz de una sombra que apareció en un recuerdo resonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

 _\- Sé que mi hijo esta vivo,por favor, encuéntralo. "Tweek" era el nombre que su madre escogió para nuestro pequeño. Él esta vivo, sé que lo está. Te lo ruego, tráelo de vuelta con su padre, tráelo de vuelta a casa._

La herida en su cabeza de la lucha anterior punzó al colocar su mano fuertemente sobre ella al querer parar el torbellino de memorias. El recuerdo había sido tan repentino y abrupto que le punzaba la cabeza sin parar. De pronto, todo el barco lo sentía meciéndose con violencia debajo de sus pies.

La puerta de madera se abrió en ese instante frente a él. Las figuras de los dos chicos fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado.

Una suave sensación en la espalda, un olor agradable de sopa caliente que llegaba a su nariz, recibieron a Burdock que abría los ojos suavemente en medio de la habitación del capitán. La luz suave de una vela sobre un mueble de madera a su lado iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

\- ya despertaste.

La voz que pudo identificar como la de Stan le hizo girar la cabeza al lado izquierdo suyo. El chico tenía un gesto extraño y aburrido, después de todo, había estado observándole un buen rato.

De pronto, el recuerdo de la tarde vino de nuevo a él y se sentó rapidamente en la cama para buscar respuestas.

\- ¡¿Tueic?! - balbuceó atropelladamente tomándole de los brazos para que no huyera.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SSHH! ¡Que no te escuche! - Stan se puso pálido de inmediato y liberándose del agarre, colocó ambas manos sobre su boca.

\- ¡AAAAck! ¡Tweek! - canturreó el loro en su jaula.

\- ¡SHH! ¡No repitas eso, Jack! - apuntó al ave que inclinó su cabecita a un lado sin comprender. Stan regresó su atención a Burdock - ¡¿De dónde oíste eso?! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca! ¿Oíste? - su rostro se coloreó de rojo y su pulso se aceleró. Si su amigo se enteraba, lo colgaría del mastil o peor.

\- Lo oí en la tarde - mencionó, haciéndose para atrás y liberarse. Se tocó suavemente el área de la cabeza dónde no tenía dolor -. Pude recordar algo y fue por ese nombre, ¿Es ese el verdadero...?

Los ojos de Stan brillaron y lo tomaron de los hombros con fuerza, no dejándole finiquitar su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Recordaste de dónde vienes?! - su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más- ¡Tienes que decírmelo! ¡Oh, pero que no lo sepa el...!

\- ¿No se entere quién? - murmuró el capitán entrando al cuarto con algunas mantas consigo entre sus brazos.

Ambos chicos sintieron resonar el latido de sus corazones en los oídos ante la abrupta entrada del rubio.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? - Preguntó el recién llegado acomodando las mantas en el suelo no tan alejadas de la puerta - ¿Interrumpí algo? - observó con escrutinió a ambos sin dejar su labor.

El teniente miraba a todos lados y a la nada a la vez con el nerviosismo dibujado en su rostro. Suerte que estuviera a espaldas del capitán. Tomando con cautela el asunto, se tomó el puente la nariz tratando de idear un rápido plan. Cuando hubo pensado en algo, habló viendo seriamente a Burdock a los ojos, tratando de que comprendiera lo que iba a hacer.

\- Oh, de acuerdo - pronunció con voz resignada- solo que no quería que te enteraras que mi padre al querer ayudar hoy en la cocina quemó ligeramente la sopa.

\- ¡Stan! - protestó el rubio - ¡Te dije que lo vigilaras!

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. - Sin apartar su mirada del otro azabache, movió sus labios solo para que el otro comprendiera:

"Mantén los ojos abiertos"

Dando media vuelta, se acercó al rubio.

\- Yo tomaré tu turno, estás cansado y yo tengo dos ojos a diferencia de ti. Puedes enseñarle otro día sobre la guardia.

\- Mmmm... - masculló su amigo, observando a Burdock que inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo - De acuerdo, solo por lo que pasó hoy. - murmuró lo último.

\- Bien. Descansen. - Y salió sin decir más. Esperaba que Burdock hiciera lo que le había encomendado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Los serenos ojos azules retaban silenciosamente a los ojos verdes del capitán en medio de la habitación iluminada por una débil vela que luchaba por no extinguirse. Burdock había abandonado la caliente cama para ubicarse en las mantas del suelo, mas esa no era la razón del por qué no podía dormir; iba a cumplir lo dicho por Stan, por lo que, cubierto hasta el cuello, luchaba contra el sueño con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿quieres asesinarme, eh?! - se quejaba el capitán cubierto también hasta el cuello.

\- No puedo dormir.

\- mmm... - el rubio se abrigó más entre las sábanas, perdiendo contacto visual.

Hubo un corto silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Burdock había vuelto a centrarse en la figura del capitán.

\- ¿Por qué? Desde que llegaste te mostré rencor, ¿Por qué salvar a alguien que te odia? - lo único descubierto entre las sábanas eran los ojos verdes del capitán.

El azabache no cambió su expresión. Acomodándose para quedar de espaldas contra el suelo, sus manos salieron de entre las cobijas para quedar debajo de su nuca.

\- Me salvó. Yo lo salvé. Estamos a mano. - Un bostezo salió sin querer del azabache, que cerró los ojos.

\- Ngh... - se quejó bajito el más joven, desesperándole el poco hablar de su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Quiso preguntar más, pero Burdock parecía estar cediendo al sueño.

Espero unos minutos, y al escuchar las suaves respiraciones de su asistente, supo que por fin podría dormir. Sopló finalmente la vela, no sin antes ajustar su alfanje escondido entre sus sábanas, antes de caer totalmente rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

En medio de la oscuridad, Burdock abrió los ojos. No sabría cuánto tendría que esperar o que hora eran, solo sabía que tenía que esperar una señal. El pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo dejaba ver la luz de la luna que Burdock usaba para no dormirse. En medio de la noche, una sombra apareció opacando la luz. Esa era su señal.

Con cautela, movió sus pies y cuerpo por entre la penumbra, tanteando con la mano la puerta de madera para abrirla. Que curioso, su cuerpo parecía casi entrenado para escapar como un vil ladrón. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Stan, que, con un dedo entre sus labios, le dio una seña de que le siguiera.

Stan cerró rapidamente la puerta, generando el menor ruido posible, no quería alertar a nadie ni a los marineros que hacían guardia con él. Buscó una vela del pequeño almacén de verduras(ya casi vacío), encediéndola para empezar la charla.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Recordaste algo sobre el lugar de dónde vienes? - preguntó con entusiasmo.

Burdock se inclinó hacia atrás algo incómodo.

\- Cuando escuché ese nombre, "Tweek", vino una voz a mi cabeza. No sé quién era, o de donde era, solo sé que he escuchado ese nombre antes y quiero saber que relación hay entre ese nombre y el capitán, eso me ayudaría tal vez a recordar quién era.

Stan nuevamente apretó los labios como lo había hecho en la habitación del rubio, recostándose sobre la puerta de madera.

\- Escucha Burdock, yo... no debería contarte esto - el azabache apretó los puños - Intentemos con algo antes, ¿Qué tal si te doy un golpe como te lo di el otro día?

\- No creo que eso ayude .- Se apresuró a decir el azabache recordando el sartenazo que había recibido como "ayuda" de su igual hacía algunas lunas.

Stan quedó en silencio meditando si estaba haciendo lo correcto en contarle algo tan privado como lo que le diría. Se sentíria como un traidor en la mañana, pero si eso ayudaba a la memoria de Burdock, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

\- Antes, júrame que esto no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a... a Tweek. Júralo.

La cabeza de Burdock volvió a recordar las mismas palabras de la tarde.

\- Lo juro. - mostró la palma de su mano derecha.

\- Bien.

El teniente meció suavemente su cabeza antes de empezar.

\- Tweek es el verdadero nombre del capitán pirata Benjamin Scurvy. Durante años, solo he sido yo el único conocedor de su verdadera identidad. Cuando éramos niños, Tweek y yo jugábamos juntos siempre, así que me soprendió cuando, una tarde de aquellas, me dijo que su nombre era "Tweek" y no Benjamin como lo habíamos llamado su padre y yo todo este tiempo. Nunca quiso decirme por qué utiliza ese nombre o quién se lo dio, solo sé que lo guarda celosamente a los demás. Nunca lo quiso usar en público y tampoco decírselo a su padre. Me hizo jurar, Burdock - alzó su mano derecha, imitando su accionar anterior - , que nunca revelaría a nadie ese nombre y mucho menos a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

Ambos chicos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos.

\- A ti no te importa tu pasado, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

\- Cuando ese recuerdo vino a mí, sentí que hay algo pendiente que debo hacer. Mi pasado me importa ahora.

\- Pero es posible que tú puedas preguntarle la razón - sonrió el teniente para sí mismo -. Eres su asistente, estarás cerca suyo, tal vez si te ganas su confianza...

\- Eso es imposible - negó el azabache -. Me odia desde el día que llegué. Si tú siendo su amigo no quiso decírtelo, menos a mí.

Su igual se acercó colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros observando su rostro.

\- Eres tan igual a mí... Estoy seguro que vienes de donde vengo yo - apretó el agarre suavemente de sus dedos-. No odio esta vida, es solo que quiero regresar a casa, Burdock. Yo solo quiero regresar y vengar a mi madre y hermana. Necesito regresar a casa... - murmuraba con voz seca, casi suplicando -. Sé que es muy posible que te lo revele a ti, él... nunca me lo diría a mí; desde que murió el capitán nuestra relación cambió, ya no confía en mí ni en nadie, pero tú - sonrió amargamente -. Creo que tú puedes hacer que te diga la verdad. Te ayudaré, no temas.

Burdock aun no procesaba toda la información cuando una voz chillona que reconocieron ambos hizo eco en el pequeño almacén.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

El capitán había despertado.

Un chico algo subido de peso, dormitaba con la mejilla sobre un montón de papeles en la mesa de madera de su oficina. Como siempre, parecía ser una noche sin novedad hasta que la puerta de madera se abrió abruptamente, haciéndole levantar la cara con torpeza. Una excusa atropellada salió de sus labios que el recién llegado no comprendió.

\- ¿Señor?

El recién despertado, al reconocer a su perturbador de sueños, enjugándose los ojos, soltó con irritación:

\- Carajo Token, ¿por qué interrumpes mi guardia? Estoy muy ocupado y jodes a mitad de madrugada, ¿no podías esperar hasta mañana a dar tu reporte?

El joven de piel oscura que se había mantenido con una expresión seria, solo pronunció:

\- Encontré a Craig.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "Cercanía".**_

 _ **¿Les está gustando la historia? Déjame un rv! n.n/**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Cercanía

\- ¿está vivo? - murmuró el obeso chico poniéndose de pie apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa de madera llena de papeles.

\- Sí. Llama a la marina real, saldré cuando tengas todo listo. - Demandó con voz autoritaria el recién llegado.

El castaño molesto por la osadía del aprendiz de soldado, se cruzó de brazos apretando los dientes con frustración. Token no se inmutó ni un poco al ver su gesto y reiteró:

\- Muévase y no se atreva a hacer nada o lo delataré, ese fue el trato desde el principio.

El gordo bufó como bestia enjaulada, lo tenían agarrado de los huevos y nada podía hacer, ¿pelear con Token? No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el mejor estudiante del ejército.

\- ¿crees que enviarán todo un ejército por un soldado? ¡Estás idiota!

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué harás para solicitar al ejército, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas de inmediato. Craig está en peligro, debemos ir a buscarlo de inmediato - hubo un intercambio de miradas - . No te veo escribir.

Cartman no pudo aguantar su furia y tomó la pistola de debajo de su escritorio apuntando al chico, impulsando su silla que cayó hacia atrás por el movimiento.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NADIE DESAFÍA MI AUTORIDAD!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero el chico con una certera patada le había desarmado y además, la espada de Token se ubicó a un lado de su garganta. Su pulso acelerado se reflejaba en el acero pulido. El arma se deslizó con lentitud, dejando un rastro carmesí por sobre la piel. Cartman se alejó cubriendo su herida con ambas manos viendo con terror al chico enfrente.

\- Volveré mañana, SEÑOR. - con una reverencia sin despegar la mirada uno del otro, el hijo de los Black retrocedió hasta la puerta. El crujir de la madera sonó bajo sus pies, y sin agregar más, salió de camino a casa limpiando la hoja de su espada en el trayecto. Ruidos de cosas estrellándose contra las paredes resonaron en todo el pasillo.

Un certero puñetazo golpeó la mejilla de Burdock que se mantuvo de pie. Los ojos furiosos de Tweek querían destruir al nuevo.

\- Lo encontré a medianoche. No sabía que salió sin tu consentimiento - trataba de persuadir Stan ante el segundo puñetazo que recibió su igual.

Burdock se había mantenido callado, nada podía decir para salvarse del castigo dado que eso echaría a perder el plan de Stan.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A SALIR SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN!

\- Salí a orinar. - Pronunció con dificultad al tener ambas mejillas algo hinchadas.

El rubio se enfureció más y trató de asestarle otro golpe, mas Stan le tomó la muñeca desde atrás para detenerlo.

\- Capitán, creo que Burdock ya comprendió.

\- ¡AAAH! - se liberó del agarre bruscamente y reclamó a su amigo - ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Sé que tú y él estaban tramando algo!

\- ¿cómo podríamos? Ya te dije que lo encontré hurgando en el almacén y por eso lo traje hasta a ti. No planeo nada, quiero quedarme con Usted en este barco por siempre, lo he comprendido, es mi destino. - Sonrió el azabache tratando de ser convincente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la duda alojada en los ojos de su amigo.

\- De seguro que Burdock se demoró en regresar y por eso te enojaste, ¿no es así?

Tweek no contestó, en vez de ello volteó a ver de nuevo a Burdock. - Si sales de mi vista más de cinco minutos ¡te mataré! Eres mi prisionero, ¡¿entendiste?!

Aún con el enojo pintado en su rostro, dio la vuelta en dirección a su habitación siendo seguido por Burdock. Stan solo vio la espalda de ambos desaparecer por la puerta y suspiró. A pesar de que casi los descubren, estaba algo feliz porque mañana comenzarían su plan.

\- ¡waa! ¿qué pasó, Stan? ¿me perdí algo? - apareció Randy soñoliento tras él, bostezando. Stan movió la cabeza a los lados.

\- Nada. Volvamos a nuestros puestos.

Con la mirada más entusiasta, Stan sentía que ya estaba camino a casa.

Un gran mapa hecho de cuero blanco amarillento, algo viejo por el uso, ilustraba los lugares del continente que el capitán y Stan habían recorrido a través de los años junto a su ladrones marineros. Unas "x" marcaban algunas zonas, y ese era el problema que ambos analizaban ahora en plena luz del mediodía. No habían podido encontrar aquel tesoro que el capitán mencionaba en su niñez, aquella leyenda que ambos anhelaban poseer desde que eran niños.

\- Capitán, solo nos quedan algunas zonas.

El rubio se acarició con dos dedos su quijada lampiña.

\- Tal vez necesitemos algo que nos marque un camino más certero.

Burdock que se había mantenido a algunos metros de distancia, no comprendía la charla desde hace minutos, además que no quería saber si robarían algo, prefería quedarse al margen. Se distrajo con ver a su alrededor o ver las velas del barco moverse suavemente con el viento.

\- Hemos sufrido muchos ataques, el barco se encuentra casi destrozado. Stan, avisa a todos que nos retiraremos, lo intentaremos el otro año.

No, no iba a permitir que jodieran sus planes; con o sin recuerdos de Burdock, él llegaría a tierra firme -Capitán, hemos intentado por años buscar el tesoro en mares ingleses siempre alejándonos lo máximo posible de la costa, ¿Qué tal si lo que buscamos está cerca a ellos? Será la última vez que estaremos tan cerca, y... - Stan sacó una vieja brújula -. Esta brújula siempre señala hacia allá.

\- ¡No! - el rubio empezó a caminar en círculos - ¡Ah! ¡No voy a exponerlos a todos! ¡No! ¡NO!

\- ¿Qué es eso? - señaló interesado Burdock desviando la conversación.

\- Ven - pronunció Stan amablemente. El chico llegó rapidamente a su lado mientras Tweek seguía caminando exasperado -. Es la brújula del capitán; siempre apunta hacia una dirección. Mira esto - con las manos giraba y giraba el objeto siempre la punta señalando a un lugar entre el norte y el este -. Está encantada o rota, no sé. Según lo que hemos analizado, señala hacia la ciudad de esos ingleses, pero no sabemos por qué. Estos últimos años, solo nos hemos guiado de este mapa que ves aquí para hallar un gran tesoro que solo el capitán puede abrir según la leyenda.

\- ¿Qué tesoro? - Burdock tomó la brújula e imitó la acción de Stan viendo sorprendido que era cierto.

\- Creo que esta brújula nos esté mostrando el camino.

\- Solo está rota -. El rubio apareció al lado de Burdock, arrebatándole el artefacto y guardándolo entre sus ropas -. Puede ser que sea cierto lo que dices, pero no estamos en condiciones. Iza las velas, iremos a Tortuga.

\- ¿Perderás esta oportunidad? ¿Qué tal si otro barco nos embosca como la otra noche?

Tweek se quedó en silencio.

\- No tenemos opción, estamos muy lejos de Tortuga y con todo lo que hemos pasado estas semanas,no dudo que nos ataquen de nuevo. Si conseguimos ese tesoro encantado, habrá válido la pena.

El rubio apretó los labios. Stan sabía que esa era su señal.

\- Burdock nos puede ayudar. Lo has visto en combate; si nos atacan, él será de gran ayuda.

\- O traicionarnos en medio camino. - Masculló el rubio.

\- ¿Tenemos otra opción?

El rubio algo indeciso, bajó por las escaleras musitando un "ven" para que Burdock fuera con él.

Stan sonrió y se acercó a susurrale.

\- Ira al borde de proa para pensar. Ve, trata de hacerle charla y convencerlo, es lo mejor para todos. Suerte. - Stan bajó camino a popa para dejarles a solas.

Burdock algo incómodo, fue lentamente al encuentro del rubio y precisamente, él se hallaba en el lugar que le había mencionado Stan: Pensativo, las manos cruzadas sobre el borde de madera y la mirada fija en las olas. Se acercó poco a poco, se sentía algo incómodo por empezar la charla, sin embargo, el capitán le detuvo antes de siquiera acercarse.

\- Largo. Ve a barrer o algo.

\- Dijo que no estuviera lejos de Usted.

El rubio se sorprendió por un segundo y con hastío, regresó su pensamiento a las olas.

\- ¿Qué le preocupa?

Silencio.

\- ¿Tiene miedo?

Se ganó una breve mirada cargada de enojo.

\- ¿Por qué el parche?

El rubio alzó una ceja por el cambio tan brusco de la conversación y habló con voz serena:

\- ... Me cayó algo en un ataque, me duele al pestañear.

Burdock asintió y se aproximó al chico. Tweek retrocedió.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Con cuidado, aproximó sus manos hasta el parche y lo levantó. Verdes contra celestes chocaron. Burdock abrió más el ojo con sus dedos.

\- tiene pedazos de vidrio enterrados en el párpado.

Tweek alejó sus manos de él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No sé. - se encongió de hombros y se dio vuelta.

\- ¡ah! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

\- Voy por una pinza a su habitación -. Siguió su camino.

El rubio vio por ambos lados.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No escaparás! - fue detrás del azabache.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí, hijo? ¿Buscando algún planeta nuevo?

Gerald Broflovski entraba a una habitación a oscuras solo iluminada por las velas del candelabro en una mesa de madera. Aún en penumbras, podía ver el desorden de mapas en la mesa, así como libros abiertos perfectamente alineados en el suelo.

\- No sabía que vendrías, papá. Ordenaré todo cuando termine de calcular la distancia de esa estrella.

\- Siempre las estrellas, ¿eh, hijo? - Gerald vio divertido todos los libros. Más de la mitad deberían ser apuntes de su hijo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita a mi estudio? - Kyle se apartó del telescopio dejando ver su persona bajo una túnica roja con bordes e insignias doradas.

\- Te invitaron a un baile mañana. - El hombre extendió un papiro envuelto en un listón dorado.

\- Papá...

\- Kyle, pasas mucho tiempo aquí encerrado. Me preocupas, tienes que salir más seguido.

El chico pelirrojo solo vio hacia la ventana.

\- Puedo predecir que un viento soplará en este sentido; es extraño, debo estudiarlo más a detalle.

\- Hijo, los vientos no pueden soplar hacia acá.

\- Lo harán pronto, el viento formará mareas que se dirigirán aquí.

\- ¿y qué crees que traiga la marea?

Una breve pausa para que el pelirrojo volviera a su posición anterior.

\- Intrusos.

\- ¡AAAAH!

Los gritos del capitán se escuchaban por todo el barco.

\- Ya casi termino, deje de moverse.

\- ¡Duele!

\- Lo estoy haciendo con cuidado.

Tweek yacía echado cruzado de piernas mientras Burdock arrodillado a su lado, sacaba los extraños pedazos de vidrio dentro.

\- No sé de dónde vienes, pero eres extraño - musitó más para sí mismo el rubio.

Burdock siguió retirando el vidrio ignorando el comentario.

\- Mis manos se mueven solas.

\- Tal vez tu diseñaste el arma de esos ingleses y te mandaron al mar para morir con el secreto.

\- Tal vez tenga razón.

Un pequeño silencio solo escuchándose el vidrio chocando con la madera del cuenco.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se encuentra en este barco?

El rubio dejó escapar el aire por la nariz.

\- Nací en este barco. Mi padre era pirata, y al morir, quedé como capitán.

Silencio.

\- ¿Le agrada?

Tweek se removió inquieto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Le gusta esta vida?

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil pensando en una respuesta.

\- No conozco otra vida. Soy pirata, es lo que soy.

El pelinegro quedó viendo las pupilas verdes del chico que no pudo evitar de nuevo sentir esa incomodidad al ver sus ojos azules. Su mirada fría era igual a la de su padre.

\- ¿Quiere siempre ser perseguido por quiénes le dejaron el ojo así?

\- Es mi destino.

\- Destino... - murmuró - Creo que mi destino me trajo aquí por una razón.

Extrajó la última partícula y se apartó un poco para que el capitán pudiera sentarse.

\- Mi padre solía decir que no podemos cambiar el destino, uno se enfrentará a aquello que los dioses decidieron para nosotros tarde o temprano.

Burdock tomó una venda pasándola por encima del ojo alrededor de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Usted sabe?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Destino.

Ató un nudo sobre la nuca.

\- Mi destino es ser el capitán de esta nave.

Burdock agregó con voz profunda:

\- Y mi destino es quedarme con Usted.

El rubio por primera vez observó detenidamente a su asistente.

\- Me salvas de un ataque y ahora me ayudas.

\- Quiero que confíe en mí.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico rubio antes de responder -. Mm... Lo intentaré desde hoy.

Burdock asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- Tardará algunos días en sanar, pero estará bien.

\- Gracias.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Su dolor de días se había aliviado un poco al fin.

\- No deber nada es la regla de un pirata -. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando hacia arriba -. Puedes usar mi cama para dormir hoy si la quieres.

\- ¿y dónde dormirá?

\- Dormiré sobre tus mantas. - El capitán veía distraído a su loro.

\- ¿por qué no compartimos lecho?

El rubio regresó de inmediato su mirada a su asistente. No tenía ni la más mínima muestra de expresión al decir algo tan atrevido. Sabía que era común que entre piratas y pupilos compartieran lecho, sin embargo, no espero nunca hacerlo él; jamás había dormido con alguien más a excepción de Stan.

\- ¿ah?

\- No es justo que duerma en el suelo - su expresión tranquila no cambiaba.

\- ¡Solo intento saldar mi deuda!

\- Corre frío, no podrá dormir.

\- ¡Puedo dormir dónde yo quiera!

\- sí, pero no en el suelo.

\- ¡No me digas que hacer, Burdock!

Por primera vez el capitán había pronunciado el nombre de su aprendiz, hecho que sorprendió a ambos.

\- ...

\- ...

-... Le dejaré la almohada.

\- ¡Aah!

El capitán se puso en pie y salió raudamente. Burdock sonrió tenuemente ante lo ocurrido.

\- ngh, que atrevido, es un idiota.

El rubio dirigía su barco y a la vez murmuraba palabras en voz baja al ver a Burdock barriendo cerca suyo. Stan subía las escaleras y encontró la silenciosa escena.

\- Capitán, ¿ya lo ha pensado? - interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ... preguntaré a todos, es lo que haré - giró para encontrarse con su amigo.

\- Llamaré a reunión.

Una joven bellamente vestida con telas de satén de color verde oscuro, blusa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco sin mangas de igual color que su conjunto con botones dorados que resaltaban sus mejillas rosas, se abanicaba impaciente en medio de su sala. El calor y el corsé la estaban asfixiando, y sin dudar, se desató el lazo del bonnet bajo su quijada sin desbaratar sus pequeñas colitas bajas hechas con dedicación por su madre.

\- Tricia, no te saques el bonnet -. Ordenó su madre entrando al gran salón.

\- Muero de calor.- se quejó la joven colocándose de nuevo el gorro elaborado, acomodando las flores para que quedaran sobre su cabeza.

\- La carroza nos espera - musitó la mujer también finamente vestida con un vestido turquesa, saliendo y dejando nuevamente a su hija sola.

\- Hermano... - musitó la joven antes de salir.

El capitán conversaba con su segundo al mando luego de la tensa reunión con su tripulación. Ambos platicaban rumbo a una zona privada seguidos por Burdock a unos metros que conversaba con un animado Clyde.

\- Algunos no estaban de acuerdo.

\- Pero aceptó la mayoría. Debemos intentarlo, no tenemos salida.

El ocaso había caído hace mucho, dejando al barco en tinieblas solo iluminada con el brillo de estrellas.

\- Haré guardia esta noche también - dijo Stan -. Descansa ese ojo esta noche, debemos prepararnos para el acercamiento a costa enemiga.

\- mmm.. - el rubio parecía pensativo.

\- ¿pasa algo? - cuestionó con curiosidad Rotten.

\- ¡No! - negó moviendo las manos a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿qué pasa, amigo?

Unos pasos se escucharon. Burdock se había aproximado lo suficiente para quedar detrás del rubio.

\- ngh.. - el rubio trató de aparentar tranquilidad y con un escueto "descansa" a su mejor amigo, se retiró a sus aposentos. No iba a demostrar debilidad frente a Stan de nuevo.

Al llegar ambos a la habitación, Burdock cerró la puerta y espero expectante cualquier movimiento del rubio. Con el ceño fruncido,el capitán comenzó a quitarse las ropas de encima quedando en paños menores colocándose un camisón. Cuando hubo terminado, pasó por el lado de Burdock, acomodándose en el montoncito de sábanas dándole la espalda.

\- Solo será esta noche, Burdock. - dijo el rubio para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.

Unas pisadas se escucharon por la habitación, y luego de eso, el capitán sintió algo chocando con su espalda. Se levantó enseguida viendo a Burdock que estaba acomodado a unos centímetros de él dándole la espalda también.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Si duerme aquí, yo también - el azabache permaneció en su lugar.

\- ¡Largo!

\- "Acck! Largo!" - repitió el loro en su jaula.

\- Si lo dice por los piojos, descuide, no tengo ninguno.

\- ¡ngh!

El rubio enojado se levantó de su lugar, siendo seguido por Burdock que seguía con su ropa de trabajo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Si no quieres dormir en mi cama entonces...!

\- Tranquilo.

El rubio se sintió descolocado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está nervioso, tranquilo - Burdock se acercó al capitán -. Te alteras muy rápido.

\- ¡No estoy alterado!

\- ¿No? - observó de pies a cabeza al capitán -. Sé que lo está. Tranquilo, no es mi intención alterarlo.

El rubio descolocado totalmente y con un sonrojo muy marcado, le dio la espalda para evitar que le viera.

\- Su rostro se ve igual a cuando hablamos ayer. - comentó el azabache.

\- ngh, cállate - murmuró avergonzado.

Su asistente no entendía del todo la situación, pero decidió ignorar todo ello y camino tranquilo hasta la cama del rubio sacándose los zapatos, queriendo terminar todo el asunto. El rubio al verle ya no pudo discutir; era inútil al parecer lidear con ese testarudo chico. Burdock terminó de sacarse su camiseta sucia y la dejó doblada a un lado del piso junto a su calzado. Tweek vio extrañado esa acción anotándolo en su lista de peculiaridades del chico. El azabache le dio la espalda abrigándose entre las sábanas.

\- Descanse. - pronunció secamente.

El rubio al avanzar a su cama observó con gracia y extrañeza la ropa doblada del chico, mas decidió no hacer más pleito con su asistente esa noche. Mientras escuchaba su suave respiración, decidió darle una oportunidad sincera a partir de ese momento de integrarse a su grupo.

Se acostó dándole la espalda a su asistente y sopló la vela de la habitación para descansar.

Burdock despertó por unos ruidos extraños. Cuando se dio vuelta buscando a su capitán, solo vio al rubio de pie ya vestido moviendo el alfanje con maestría en medio de la habitación. El capitán al notar la mirada del azabache, le ordenó levantarse.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Peleas con chuzos noqueando al enemigo, pero necesitas matar a esos soldados si quieres vivir.

El azabache bajo la mirada.

\- No quiero asesinar a nadie; lo hice por usted, pero no quiero volver a hacerlo.

\- Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que hacerlo - el rubio tenía una mirada severa hacia su asistente -. Levántate, te enseñaré a manejar la espada.

El azabache solo se resignó a su suerte y cuando el rubio caminó hasta la salida, lo siguió.

De manera inesperada, todos los piratas habían formado círculo en medio del entrenamiento del capitán y Burdock. El azabache manejaba con sorpresiva destreza el arma que le había dado el capitán peleando bastante bien. El acero chocando una y otra vez daba un espectáculo digno de admirar. Peleaban de forma pareja, hasta que Burdock aprovechando la visión incompleta del capitán, logró derribarlo quedando él de pie tocando con la punta de su arma la manzana de Adán del rubio. Unos piratas veían horrorizados la escena y otros negaron con la cabeza en desaprobación; el capitán se mostraba débil de nuevo. De un movimiento, el rubio sorprendió a todos pateando a Burdock en la rodilla tumbándole y ahora él estaba apuntándole el alfanje en el cuello de Burdock. El azabache pasó saliva suavemente temeroso de lo siguiente, sin embargo, Tweek apartó el arma yse inclinó teniéndole una mano. La sujetó sin dudar poniéndose de pie.

\- No lo haces mal. - reconoció el capitán.

\- Solo tomé ventaja de su ojo.

Tweek acarició sobre su ojo aún recuperándose. Esperaba que estuviera bien a la hora del ataque.

\- Hey, eso estuvo bien. Tienes problemas al recuperarte de los golpes, pero no estuvo mal - comentó Stan a Burdock, a la vez que se acercaba a ambos -. Capitán, debemos pensar en el ataque.

\- Sí.

\- Debo revisar su herida. - comentó el asistente del capitán.

\- ¿Eres médico? ¿recordaste algo de tus memorias? - Stan reprimió como pudo su entusiasmo.

\- No, no he recordado nada, solo es sentido común. - se encogió de hombros.

\- E-esta bien - el rubio asintió de inmediato camino a su habitación. Giró solo un poco para dejar la orden - Stan, quiero que todos estén preparados, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.

\- Descuida, el barco va despacio. En caso de que haya algún ataque, tendremos el tiempo necesario para estar alertas de huir o planear un ataque.

\- Bien.

El rubio junto a Burdock se retiraron hacia la habitación del capitán. Una vez dentro, encendieron una vela y de inmediato el capitán se echó en su cama para ser examinado. Cerró los ojos

\- Ponga su cabeza en mis piernas.

La propuesta fue tan absurda para él que se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- La última vez no estuve cómodo. Necesito limpiar su herida con calma.

\- ¡No! ¡Aagh! ¡Qué atrevido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Soy tu capitán! - su rostro mostraba un carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Quiere estar bien para el ataque, no? - Burdock se sentó en la orilla y plameó sus piernas sin burla alguna.

El capitán aún avergonzado y soltando algunas maldiciones, cedió de mala gana. Burdock solo empezó con su trabajo desatando cuidadosamente la venda. El rubio al ver directamente los ojos de su asistente volvió a incomodarse. Su asistente revisaba el ojo herido, sin embargo sus dedos pasaron por la mejilla del rubio que se erizó ante el contacto.

\- Parece estar afiebrado - murmuró.

\- No es nada. - El rubio vio a otro lado.

Burdock continuó con su trabajo limpiando cuídadosamente todo el ojo.

\- Me extraña tu forma de ser, ¿Eres tan taciturno siempre? - preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

\- Supongo que antes de perder la memoria ya era así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Algunas veces me incomoda el ruido de Clyde al hablar. No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Tweek ahogó una pequeña risa.

\- Clyde es algo ruidoso y come demasiado. Aún no entiendo como se hicieron amigos ustedes dos.

\- Le salvé la vida en el ataque de hace unos días y desde entonces no para de hablarme.

Tweek vio extrañado como Burdock ni siquiera hizo algún gesto al describir su amistad con el vigía, lo que le parecía algo gracioso.

\- ¿Qué es divertido? - murmuró tomando otro algodón del mueble cerca de la cama.

\- No, no es nada - dijo divertido.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más, pero Tweek se encontraba distraído. Las manos de Burdock eran gentiles, se movían con maestría en su ojo que se sentía mejor que ayer. Su asistente colocó de nuevo el parche negro asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Estará bien en poco tiempo.

El rubio se levantó estirándose de la posición incómoda dándole la espalda a su asistente.

\- Gracias, eh, ¿Burdock? - llamó sin verle.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te necesito en buena forma para el ataque, además que me estás ayudando con mi ojo y... estaba pensando que podríamos compartir cama hasta después del ataque. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, ¿bien?

Burdock realmente se sintió sorprendido. No pensó en recibir tal oferta. Por un lado agradecía que podría dormir bien por unos días, y por el otro, se sentía algo ¿emocionado? de compartir algo con el rubio.

\- Me parece bien - contestó con sinceridad.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del colchón y luego de un intercambio de miradas, salieron de nuevo a seguir con los preparativos.

Stan dirigía el barco disfrutando de ese pequeño lapso a solas. Su plan iba muy bien, Burdock parecía más cercano al capitán y al parecer no iba a necesitar mucho de su ayuda, mas tenía que hablar con él, tenía que apresurarle un poco; se estaban acercando a costa y él iba a huir en cuanto pudiera. Si Burdock tenía sus memorias, podría indicarle el lugar, aun así no iba a depender de eso, ni en su padre, ni en su muy querido amigo Tweek.

Él iba a escapar de cualquier forma.

Pasaron cinco días. Burdock y el capitán entrenaban con dedicación diariamente. Ambos se habían sincronizado bien, tanto que hasta podían adivinar movimientos del contrario. Por las tardes, iban juntos con Stan a la zona de mando, luego a examinar el ojo del capitán y al caer la noche dormían juntos (cuando el rubio no hacía guardia), a veces entablando conversaciones agradables. Hoy, como era costumbre, luego del entrenamiento, iban por algo de agua putrefacta por el tiempo que llevaban de no tener provisiones, al menos sirviendo para apaciguar su sed.

\- Estuviste bien - felicitó el capitán tomando el vaso de un solo sorbo.

\- Lo sé. - bromeó el azabache. El rubio solo rió un poco.

Burdock dejó su vaso en la mesa de madera viéndole con seriedad recordando algo.

\- Capitán, no debería escucharles - su voz se escuchaba severa -. Ellos no saben la carga que lleva, no debe dejar que esos idiotas lo pongan nervioso.

\- No sé de que hablas - el rubio se cruzó de brazos evitando su mirada.

\- Cuando le vencí en el entrenamiento de ayer, estuvo irritado y nervioso todo el día.

\- ¿Cómo...? - el rubio deshizo la posición de sus brazos sorprendido.

\- Puedo sentirlo. - contestó con su mirada fija en el chico frente a él.

Algo raro pasó en ese momento en el pecho del rubio. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato y se sintió mareado.

\- T-Tenemos que salir - tartamudeó dando fin a la conversación, casi huyendo de ahí.

Burdock solo le siguió.

\- Capitán, no estamos acercando. - dijo Stan al sentir la presencia de ambos chicos detrás suyo.

El clima había estado soleado durante los días de travesía, mas esta mañana había estado algo fría, lo que había obligado a todos a estar atentos ante algún posible ataque.

\- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó el rubio tomando la brújula que descansaba a un lado.

\- No estamos lejos. Mañana a la mañana estaremos exactamente en el punto del tesoro.

Burdock se aproximó a la orilla viendo un pequeñísimo punto negro al horizonte casi invisible.

\- Todos están alertas.

\- Bien.

El rubio giró a ver a su asistente encontrándole distraído en el horizonte.

\- Burdock - llamó el rubio. Su asistente volteó a verle - ¿Estás listo?

\- Lo estoy. Debo revisar su ojo, capitán.

Tweek asintió y salió junto a su asistente.

Al llegar la noche, la tensión se sentía entre los malvados. Tweek cenaba en silencio en la mesa apartada, mientras Burdock simulaba comer dándole furtivas miradas a su capitán. En medio del silencio,el capitán se levantó del asiento ganando la atención de todos.

\- ¡MAÑANA ES EL DÍA! ¡NUNCA HABÍAMOS ESTADO TAN CERCA DEL ENEMIGO, PERO TODO SEA POR EL GRAN TESORO DE MI PADRE! ¡SI NO LO LOGRAMOS...!

\- Te tiraremos al mar amarrado a una bolsa de piedras - rieron algunos hombres sin miedo.

Tweek ignoró esas palabras prosiguiendo con su discurso.

\- Stan lanzará los ganchos para extraer el tesoro en el fondo. Cuando lo subamos, seré yo quién lo toque primero, soy el único que puede hacerlo. Si tenemos ataques enemigos, huiremos. Todos aceptaron seguirme, sé que lo lograremos, ¡AAAAH!

El grito del capitán animó a todos a gritar también. Todos acompañarían en la misión.

Luego de la cena, el capitán y Burdock como solían hacer ultimamente, fueron a la cama del rubio. Este había apagado la vela ya, pero ambos sabían que el otro no dormía. Giraron ambos al mismo tiempo viendo el techo.

\- Eso de matarte...

\- Hemos buscado por mucho tiempo ese tesoro, y si no está aquí, tendré que someterme a la voluntad de mis hombres por mi fracaso.

\- ... - El azabache intentó ver en la oscuridad al rubio, pero era imposible.

\- Confieso que... tengo algo de miedo, Burdock.

El azabache se acomodó de lado para escuchar mejor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ... tenías razón en lo que dijiste en la mañana.

\- ¿...?

\- A veces siento miedo, siento miedo de no poder guiar a estos hombres como solía hacer mi padre. Si fallo mañana - el rubio mordió su labio tratando de esconder el temblor de su voz -, quiero agradecerte por curarme, por salvarme, por todo.

\- ... parece como si estuviera despidiéndose.

\- Es poco probable que huyamos con vida de estas aguas.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Tengo algo de miedo Burdock.

\- Tranquilo. Sé que podrá hacerlo. Confío en Usted.

El rubio sonrío en la oscuridad, una sonrisa que Burdock no vio y que interpretó como un silencio incómodo que quiso cambiar enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasará si encontramos el tesoro?

\- Oh. Iremos a Tortuga a despilfarrarlo.

\- ¿Tortuga?

\- Es una isla lejos de aquí. Es donde cargamos provisiones para el viaje, bebemos, vamos a burdeles y..

\- ¿burdeles?

El rubio río un poco.

\- A Clyde y a los demás le encanta visitar ese lugar.

\- ¿y a ti?

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- ¿Yo? eh, no; no me gusta ese lugar.

-¿Por qué?

\- No sé, no me gusta.

\- ¿No te gustan las mujeres?

El rubio se crispó sin querer.

\- ¡agh! ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

\- Solo era una pregunta - rió Burdock -. Clyde dice que aquí entre ustedes es normal dormir con otros hombres.

\- ¿Quieres dormir con Clyde? - preguntó alarmado el capitán.

\- No, pero con otra persona de este barco sí me gustaría hacerlo.

\- ¿Con quién? - preguntó tembloroso.

\- Contigo. - susurró el azabache tanteando con sus manos en la oscuridad tratando de tomar el rostro del rubio. Se sorprendió al no sentir rechazo del menor, al contrario, Tweek las guió hacia él y las tomó con sus manos para que no las apartara.

\- Me gustas. - declaró el azabache sin pudor -. Sé que no tengo mis memorias, y que no soy nada, pero no creo haber conocido a nadie tan genial como tú.

\- No soy genial...

\- ¡Lo eres! - El azabache ajustó un poco su agarre - Nadie es más fuerte, nadie tiene un corazón como el tuyo, ¡Yo creo en ti!

El rubio tembló ante tal declaración. Él sentía que debía decirle sus sentimientos también.

\- Me gustas también - el rubio movió su cabeza para sentir los mimos de su ahora amante -. Tienes tanta seguridad, yo... envidio eso de ti.

\- No deberías. Tienes más cualidades que yo.

El rubio sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y agregó:

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Crees que moriremos mañana?

\- Sí.- contestó sincero.

Tweek rió aún más y abrazó por el cuello a su asistente.

\- Eres muy directo.

\- Clyde dice lo mismo. - El azabache soltó el rostro del rubio para atrapar su cintura.

\- ¿Mañana estarás a mi lado?

\- A partir de ahora, espero estarlo siempre.

\- Burdock... - el rubio se acercaba tímido al rostro del chico.

\- Capitán...

El rubio paró de inmediato cualquier acción y soltó una risita. Para Burdock era el ruido más adorable que había podido oír.

\- ¡No me llames así! - El rubio dejó de reír para luego agregar - Mi nombre... mi nombre es Tweek.

\- Tweek... - dijo el chico sin perder más tiempo de lograr aquel contacto deseado por ambos, olvidando por completo todo aquello que deseaba preguntar.

La tranquilidad de la noche albergaba aquellas almas que se habian juntado antes de la desgracia. Besos y más dulces besos fueron el sello y promesa de amor de estos amantes.

La mañana sorprendió a todos por la la fría ventisca y la neblina que cubría toda la visión de los piratas. Clyde de nuevo había asumido su lugar en la cima del barco, pero Stan decidió bajarle al no soportar ni él ni los demás sus quejas del frío.

Tweek se había ubicado al lado de Stan comandando la dirección del navío con brújula en mano. Burdock se mantenía a un lado, pero su pequeña sonrisa no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

\- ¡Achuuu! ¿Por qué esa cara? - comentó Clyde pasando frente a él -. Oye, vamos a morir y tú tienes esa cara.

Burdock lo vio aburrido y de nuevo se enderezó en su lugar.

\- Tienes cara de estúpido.

El chico no cambió su expresión, mas apretó un puño detrás de él para ocultar sus nervios.

\- Clyde, déjalo en paz, tenemos cosas que hacer - El capitán confrontó al vigía dando instrucciones rápidas.

Stan que había escuchado la pequeña conversación, tenía deseos de preguntar a Burdock lo que pasaba, sin embargo la situación era demasiado peligrosa para hacerlo.

\- ¡aaack! ¡Los piratas! ¡Los piratas! - el loro mascota voló hasta el hombro del rubio que sonrió al verle.

\- Esto no me gusta, todo está muy tranquilo - comentó Stan - Capitán, no nos hemos topado ni con las redes de los mercaderes, hay algo extraño...

Nada más pudo decir. La espesa niebla se rompió con el mastil de un gran barco apareciendo muy cerca a lado de estribor. El escudo en sus banderas tenían la insignia del broche que Burdock había encontrado hace unos días.

\- ¡TODOS A POSICIÓN! - Gritó el capitán desde el timón, mas su quijada tembló al ver el gran grupo de soldados que ya habían acorradalado a toda la tripulación.

\- ¡CAPITÁN, ESTAMOS ACORRALADOS! - gritó Clyde desde abajo antes de recibir un golpe en el cráneo por uno de esos hombres.

No había escapatoria. La neblina se dispersaba con aparición de los dorados mastiles de aquellos barcos enemigos cercándolos por completo. No podían huir, estaban rodeados.

Poco o nada Tweek pudo hacer cuando un gran séquito llegó hasta la zona del timón, cercándolos

Del barco enemigo, una gran tabla unió ambos navíos para el abordaje. De él, un chico moreno caminó con lentitud pasando sus ojos por la fila de soldados que mostraban o levantaban el rostro de cada uno de los piratas.

\- No está No importa, llévenlos arrestados a la cárcel. Serán juzgados por sus crímenes.

\- ¡Señor! ¡El capitán del barco fue apresado junto a dos piratas más!

No tuvo que esperar para que unos guardias trajeran esposados por la espalda a Tweek, Burdock y Stan.

Token vio con interés al azabache al que reconocía como su amigo. Sus pies se dirigieron a él tomándole por los brazos. El azabache alzó la mirada. Token lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡DIOS QUISO QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARA! ¡MI AMIGO ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! - sus ojos lagrimearon de la emoción.

\- ¿Qué? - levantó una ceja confundido.

-Token lo soltó - ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

\- No. - Burdock lo vio con molestia tratando de zafarse del agarre del guardia.

\- Has perdido la memoria, ¿o eres un vil pirata parecido a él? - Token tomó su mentón obligándole a verle.

\- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! - se quejó el rubio librándose por un momento del agarre del guardia con claras intenciones de golpear a Token. No pudo dar ni un paso antes de que le apresaran de nuevo.

\- Tú debes ser el capitán. - dijo con desprecio el moreno.

\- Señor - un guardia se acercó a él -, es rubio de ojos verdes...

\- Lo asuntos de Cartman no son mis asuntos. Revísenlo, debemos estar seguros que no porta nada peligroso. Luego de eso, pueden llevarlo con él.

Procedieron a hacer lo que les decía el teniente hallando la esclava dorada de Burdock.

\- Es la esclava de Craig. - Token la quitó de manos del guardia, observando el rostro de furia del rubio - ¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿Se la robaste, cierto?

\- ... - el rubio veía con rabia al moreno.

\- Bien, si no quieres hablar, entonces llévenselo. - El chico dejó que varios guardias llevaran a rastras al rubio que no dejaba de voltear buscando a Burdock.

\- ¡CAPITÁN! ¡¿A DÓNDE LO LLEVAN?! - gritaba Stan que de inmediato fue noqueado por la nuca.

Burdock batallaba con las sogas en sus muñecas tratando de evitar que se llevaran al rubio, pero era imposible; además, su cabeza se sentía mareada, muchas sombras aparecían en sus memorias.

\- Esto es tuyo - Token colocó la esclava frente a los ojos de Craig. Este solo veía el objeto sin entender - ¿Reconoces las iniciales? - El azabache volvió a negar.

\- Parece que es cierto que no recuerdas quién eres.

Negó.

\- Esta joya fue regalo de tu padre. Sé que no recuerdas nada, pero lo harás. Tu familia te espera.

\- ¿Mi familia? - repitió sin entender. El moreno le sonrió con ternura.

\- Bienvenido a tu hogar, Craig.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Este capi me salió demasiado largo, perdón :P

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura n.n.

 _Siguiente capítulo: "Hogar"_


	5. Capítulo 5: Hogar

_**¡Hola! Una disculpa por la tardanza. Máximo faltan dos o tres capis para que termine esta historia n.n. Gracias por su apoyo.  
**_

* * *

Parte (5/?)

\- ¿conoces a Burdock? - preguntó Stan al teniente.

\- No debo explicaciones a un sucio pirata, ¡Llévenselo!

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡QUIERO HACERTE UNAS PREGUNTAS! ¡NOOO!

A rastras y con violencia, Rotten fue llevado al barco de los soldados y arrojado en las mazmorras junto a otros de sus compañeros. Buscó a Tweek en medio del gentío que golpeaba y empujaba los barrotes, pero el rubio no estaba allí.

\- ¡STAN! - gritaba Randy desde otra celda lejos - ¡¿Stan?!

\- ¡AQUÍ! - gritó - ¡¿Dónde está el capitán?!

\- ¡PARLEY! ¡PARLEY! - gritaba Clyde sin descanso.

\- ¡Silencio!

Token apareció con un séquito de guardias tras de él.- Ni se les ocurra algo tan tonto como escapar. Ustedes - se dirigió a sus hombres - vigílenlos.

El moreno salió dejando a todos anonadados

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡PARLEY! - lloriqueaba el ex-vigía.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Yo soy de la ciudad! ¡Vengo de donde viene Burdock! - gritó Stan agitando los barrotes entre sus manos.

\- Cállate, Stan - Se quejó Randy en la lejanía.

\- ¡papá, es la única forma de salvarnos de la horca!

\- Silencio, sucio pirata - un guardia golpeó el barrote de la celda de Stan con su arma -, no tienes nada que nos pruebe que eres ciudadano de algo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡tengo algo que lo prueba!

Randy se inquietó en su lugar.

\- Entonces cuando lleguemos a tierra será mejor que lo muestres, o te asesinaré por mentir - masculló el guardia que volvió al lugar al lado de sus compañeros.

En el silencio camino a tierras inglesas, Randy temblaba encogido en su celda al no poder evitar lo que se venía. 

* * *

Burdock sentado en una silla de madera, una manta verde cubriéndole la espalda del frío y una taza humeante en sus manos, se preguntaba aún que había pasado. El ataque había sido sorpresivo, rápido, nadie pudo hacer nada para detener a esos tipos y más encima ese chico oscuro no dejaba de llamarlo "Craig", cosa que le estaba hartando.

\- ¿Estás mejor, Craig?

De nuevo venía con el dichoso nombrecito.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas así? Me llamo Burdock - contestó huraño enfocando sus ojos azules en él.

El moreno tomó una silla para sentarse en el lugar frente a su amigo.

\- ¿Aún no me recuerdas?

\- No.- Dijo enojado - ¿Dónde has llevado al capitán? ¿Dónde están los demás?

El azabache se levantó con claras inteciones de ir a buscarle, pero de inmediato Token lo tomó de los hombros regresándolo a su silla.

\- Si te refieres a ese pirata rubio ya no está en mi poder, no puedo hacer nada por él. Olvídalo. Cuando lleguemos a tierra me aseguraré de que descanses. Estarás bien.

El azabache se quedó quieto y cuando creyó que la situación estaba controlada, se levantó de improviso hasta la puerta para escapar. Token se abalanzó tras él, quedando encima de su espalda sujetándole las manos con una soga.

\- ¡Suéltame! - batallaba el pirata.

\- ¡No estás bien, Craig! ¡Lo siento por lo que haré! - Cuando hubo sujetado sus manos por la espalda con un fuerte nudo, dio un certero golpe en la nuca del chico que quedó inconsciente de inmediato. Con pesar de haberle herido, el teniente cargó el cuerpo del chico en brazos llevándole a una cama cercana cubriéndole con la manta. Esperaba que su amigo recobrara sus recuerdos al ver a su familia. Arrastró su silla velando sus sueños hasta que el barco tocara el puerto.

Un séquito de guardias no sabía como controlar al rubio capitán que había perdido el control de sí al tratar de regresar a su barco. Estaba desnudo del torso y sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda, sin embargo no las necesitaba, podía pelear con bien con sus piernas. A pesar de su bravura y su furia, pudo ser reducido rápidamente y encerrado en una regular celda, la diferencia era que estaba en una habitación, como si fuera un espectáculo de salón.

\- ¡DÉJENME MORIR CON MI TRIPULACIÓN! - casi suplicaba con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar.

\- Silencio. - masculló el líder de la tropa.

\- ¡¿A dónde me llevan?! ¡¿Por qué no estoy con los demás?!

El séquito sacó sus fusiles que le apuntaron directo a la cabeza.

\- Una palabra más y olvidaré la orden del capitán Cartman. Cuando lleguemos a tierra, sabrás lo que sucederá contigo.

El rubio dubitativo siguió preguntando, mas nada salía de los duros labios cerrados de esos tipos. Aceptó en silencio calmarse con la esperanza de al tocar tierra, pudiera buscar a sus hombres y planear el escape. Se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas por delante y la cabeza gacha, esperando. Sus ojos verdes abiertos totalmente pensaban en Burdock; era un traidor, pertenecía al grupo de su enemigo, el chico moreno que les había encerrado le conocía y ahora con eso en mente, su corazón se llenaba de odio al recordar los besos de la noche anterior. Había sido un estúpido al dejarse engañar.

El barco se mecía una y otra vez, hasta que hubo un brusco golpe que obligó a Tweek a ver por ventana de la habitación.

Habían llegado. 

* * *

El hijo mayor de los Broflovski comía una manzana roja camino de vuelta a su estudio. Hacía algunas horas había salido a dar una vuelta para refrescarse, mas la fría mañana le había golpeado en la cara, por lo que había recurrido a usar una ushanka verde(regalo de su madre) para cubrirse las orejas. En su mente divagaba sobre su predicción en la anomalía de las olas, vio al horizonte en dirección al puerto, ¿Sería prudente ir luego de las noticias que decían que habían capturado una banda de piratas? Revisó sus bolsillos sin encontrar su pluma y su libreta de apuntes. Se maldijo siguiendo su camino a su estudio.

Pasaría a recoger sus cosas y otros artefactos antes de ir al puerto.

Los soldados perfectamente uniformados bajaron a los malhechores uno por uno siendo resguardados por una tropa que esperaba en puerto, bajo las órdenes del capitán Eric Cartman. Su pequeña sonrisa maligna no la podía disimular luego de que un soldado le avisara que habían capturado a un buscado pirata que tenía un jugosa recompensa: El capitán Benjamin Scurvy.

\- Ni bien ese rubio esté en tierra, enciérrenlo en las celdas de mi oficina - ordenó antes de retirarse, a su armada.

Uno por uno fueron bajados del navío en medio de miradas curiosas y gritos de algunos. El capitán fue el penúltimo en bajar. Su torso desnudo tiritó en medio de la fría mañana, oponiéndose con fuerza a que lo alejaran de su barco que había sido jalado a la orilla junto al que lo había transportado. Sin mucho que pudiera hacer con las manos atadas atrás en medio de empujones, fue avanzando poco a poco a regañadientes hasta una casona grande. Sus ojos verdes veían la ciudad por primera vez; era tan diferente a lo que había conocido antes y se sentía algo asustado. El ex-pirata veía a todas partes; sus hombres iban por otra dirección a diferencia de él.

\- ¿Por qué me traen aquí? - preguntó a su verdugos sin obtener respuesta.

Luego de entrar a esa casa, fue llevado escaleras abajo hacia una mazmorra dónde fue encerrado de inmediato para su molestia. Haciendo uso de su ingenio, se desató las manos en algún momento, explorando su nueva cárcel; era oscura, con pocas celdas y una ventana pequeña a sus espaldas muy arriba, que dejaba entrar el frío de esa mañana. Su celda daba a un lado de la pared, la que utilizó para recostar su espalda; observó el lugar desde allí. Se sobresaltó al ver a otros chicos sentados en silencio encerrddados en las demás celdas, pero el detalle que más le horrorizó fue ver que todos ellos eran rubios, rubios con grandes ojos verdes. Antes de siquiera procesar alguna palabra para preguntar el horror que tenía frente a él, uno de ellos comenzó a emitir ruidos y gritos:

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Maricón!

Se congeló al ver que los rubios a los lados de la celda del chico grosero golpearon las barras de metal con rudeza y callaron con irritados "Shh" al chico.

\- ¿Pero quiénes...?

Los otros lo vieron solo un segundo antes de hacer de cuenta como si no hubiera dicho nada. El rubio trató de articular bien sus palabras.

\- ¡ngh! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué...?

\- Silencio, asqueroso pirata - masculló uno de ellos. Nadie dijo palabra alguna después. Horas y horas pasaron hasta anochecer, donde sintieron que alguien llegaba.

\- Que buena cosecha.

La voz del capitán sobresaltó a todos poniéndose de pie a la par que Cartman veía con sumo interés al último rubio que había llegado.

\- Capitán Benjamin Scurvy - sonrió posicionando las manos atrás apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Tweek se posicionó frente a él -. Tu cabeza vale más de lo que ese tipo me daría, aunque es un 50/50 de probabilidades, ¿no? - El rubio dentro dirigió una mirada seria al tipo obeso - . Te entregaré a pagar tus crímenes y tal vez mañana a esta hora, hayas sido ahorcado.

El chico chasqueó los dedos, y para extrañeza de Tweek, cada uno de los soldados sacaron uno por uno a todos los chicos, arrastrados escaleras arriba. Todos, excepto él. Cartman no apartó nunca los ojos de él. Cuando la mazmorra quedó vacía, Cartman dio órdenes nuevamente.

\- No quiero que el viejo se de cuenta que obvié a uno de ellos. Golpéalo antes de que haga ruido.

Tres soldados entraron a la celda donde se encontraba y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya había perdido la consciencia, consecuencia de un golpe en la nuca.

Cartman sonrió complacido saliendo con todo su séquito, dejando al rubio tirado boca abajo desmayado. De la ventana, un loro bien conocido por el pirata entraba a la mazmora, viendo a su amo en el suelo. De los labios del chico, salió una voz débil llamando a su amante.

\- Burdock...

El lorito pudo recordar al chico y también aquella palabra que había pronunciado una noche.

\- Tweek - pronunció el pequeño animal. Empezó a dar saltitos por la celda, pasando los barrotes, diciendo aquel nombre.

Burdock (o Craig) era el último en abandonar el barco en la compañía de Token. Llevaba la manta verde a su espalda protegiéndose del frío. El chico de tez oscura dejó que Craig bajara las escaleras, murmurando a un soldado:

\- Craig tiene una herida reciente en la cabeza, tal vez esa herida ha dañado su capacidad de recordar. Busca un médico, necesitamos que sea atendido lo más pronto posible al llegar a su casa.

\- No hay nadie en la residencia Tucker - contestó.

\- ¿Dónde está su madre?

\- La hija menor de los Tucker fue a su pedida de mano, señor.

\- Maldición, ¿y han mandado a decir la noticia?

\- Sí, señor; el emisario ya debe estar en camino. Tardarán tal vez algunos días en regresar.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor. Me haré cargo de Craig hasta que pueda ver a un médico y examinarlo, aún se encuentra muy desorientado, no creo que su hermana y madre les haga bien verlo así.

Token vio hacia abajo. Craig se había detenido al final de la escalera, viendo con curiosidad a todas partes, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

\- ¿Craig? - pronunció Token - Iremos a ver a un doctor. Tranquilo, estarás bien.

\- ¿Dónde está? - dijo sin verle.

\- ¿otra vez preguntas por el pirata?

El azabache se lanzó a tomarle del traje, arrugando sus finas ropas.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Tienes que llevarme con él!

El chico con tranquilidad, tomó las manos de su amigo y con rapidez, ideó una treta.

\- Te llevaré con él - mintió -. Sígueme, llegaremos más rápido en la carroza que se acerca.

Burdock sin cuestionar más nada, subió con prisa a la carroza acompañado de nuevo por Token que en silencio, veía extrañado el gesto de su amigo con ese pirata, no entendía que relación había entre ellos, Craig parecía realmente ansioso de saber de él. No le dio importancia, concentrándose en el camino que los llevaba al mejor doctor que conocía.

\- Maldición...

Stan había gritado, pateado y reclamado a cuanto guardia se había cruzado para que le permitieran mostrar la prueba que él no era un pirata, pero nadie había querido escucharlo siquiera.

Encerrados en grupos, muchos piratas maldecían a su suerte, a su ex-capitán, y otros rogaban clemencia.

\- ¡Tranquilos! - habló Randy desde algún lugar de la mazmorra - ¡No pasé casi dos semanas en prisión para no saber que hacer en estos casos!

El grupo de piratas tenía toda la atención en el hombrecillo que parecía forzar algo en la puerta de la celda.

\- Solo... un poco más... - el mayor empleaba un diminuto palo metálico con el que forzaba la bisagra. En un momento, la bisagra cedió.

\- ¡Soy libre! - gritó con emoción.

\- Falta la de arriba - murmuraron los hombres en la celda.

\- ¡Oh claro!

Con la habilidad innata del hombre, las bisagras cedieron a su tacto, la cerradura igual, y la reja cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Lo logré! - gritó antes de empezar a bailar. Los hombres en la celda celebraban con él.

Ruidos de pasos resonaron en la mazmorra. Randy y los otros jalaron de manera robótica la reja para que pareciera estar en su lugar, sudando frío al ver a los soldados entrar.

\- Malditos piratas, no tendrán juicio justo. Mañana todos serán llevados a la horca y puestos en la entrada como advertencia. - los soldados se retiraron.

Cuando hubiesen sido dejados solos de nuevo, Randy les hizo un gesto obsceno. Dejando la reja en el suelo de nuevo, empleó su truco en las demás celdas para liberar a sus compañeros. 

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

La voz nasal de Craig se extrañó al entrar a esa casona vieja. Tenía mala pinta por afuera, lo que le preocupaba al pensar que Tweek podría estar en un sitio tan terrorífico.

Un hombre de barba blanca con nada de cabello apareció frente a ambos jóvenes antes de que terminaran su inspección.

\- Doctor, él... - se apresuró a explicar Token.

\- No diga más, estoy enterado de todo lo concerniente al joven Tucker.

\- ¿Dónde lo ha llevado? Quiero verle de inmediato - demandó el azabache al hombre.

El tipo se apartó unos pasos haciendo una señal a dos señoritas con vestidos largos grises. De inmediato le inyectaron algo en el brazo. Para cuando Craig se dio cuenta, enfurecido y mareado, golpeó a la chica más cercana tirándola al piso. Sus oídos se apagaron, muchas figuras difusas aparecieron antes de que cerrara los ojos. 

* * *

El capitán Eric Cartman se mantenía erguido disimulando su risa al imaginarse con la recompensa que tendría en sus manos ni bien entregara a ese pirata encarcelado en las mazmorras; mientras tanto, veía de rato en rato la exhaustiva inspección del comerciante Richard Tweak a la fila de jóvenes rubios. El hombre con un sonoro suspiro, dio la espalda a todos para dirigirse a hablar al castaño.

\- No es ninguno de ellos. Mi hijo no está aquí.

El capitán al querer que se largara de una vez, le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y algunas palabras de consuelo a la vez que le conducía a la salida.

\- Lamento no haber podido encontrarle, sabe que hago lo que puedo - dijo fingiendo tristeza.

\- Lo sé. Oh, yo sé que está vivo, lo siento en mi corazón de padre - sus puños fueron hasta la altura del latir de su corazón, afligido y devastado por haber fallado en la búsqueda otra vez.

\- Claro, claro; no pierda la fe. - giró los ojos cansado de esta escena que se había repetido durante meses.

\- Antes de irme, quisiera saber de aquel joven...

\- Ya apareció.

\- ¿Él pudo encontrarle?

\- No. Regresó sin memoria, es inútil preguntarle algo, está desorientado y perdido según me informaron.

\- ... - cerró los ojos con toda su esperanza perdida.

Cartman carraspeó para llamar la atención del afligido hombre, recordándole algo importante. El hombre abrió los ojos y de inmediato buscó algo entre sus ropas.

\- Casi lo olvido capitán. - sacó una bolsa de cuero marrón de entre su gabardina azul y se la entregó en los regordetes dedos del chico que acercó la bolsa; la abrió de inmediato para ver las monedas de oro relucir.

\- Con esto le puedo asegurar que tengo lo necesario en la búsqueda. - La ató de inmediato en su cinturón - ¡ah! Pero debe darme una compensación por el chico que mandé, casi muere por la misión, ¿eh?

\- Le daré todo lo que quiera, solo siga buscando a mi hijo - la voz quebrada era resultado de toda la tristeza que sentía.

Ambos siguieron su camino a la salida. Richard se despedía, cuando un extraño ruido de madera golpeteando alertó a todos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Cartman. Al escuchar de nuevo el ruidito, señaló la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras - ¡AAAh! ¡es ahí! ¡Un fantasma hijo de puta!

Un soldado abrió la puerta;un lorito verde apareció a vista de todos. Giró la cabeza a un lado antes de batir sus alitas, extenderlas y volar por la habitación. Los soldados incluidos Cartman lo persiguieron por la habitación sin parar, tropezando y cayendo sin atrapar al ave.

\- ¡AAAACCK! ¡ICEN LAS VELAS! ¡CAPITÁN!

\- ¡MALDICIÓN CON ESE LORO! - Cartman con sudor corriendo por su frente y arrodillado en el suelo, perdía la paciencia.

\- ¡AAAACK! ¡TWEEK!

Richard que veía con extrañeza la escena desde unos pasos cerca de la puerta de salida, se sobresaltó de inmediato y caminó hasta el ave que para extrañeza de todos, quedó estático ante la cercanía del hombre.

\- ¿Qué? - le dijo - ¿De dónde escuchaste eso?

El ave le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡debe haberla oído de Usted! ¡Yo que sé! ¡Atrápela antes de que ensucie mi oficina! -ordenó el castaño que no quiso asustar al ave y esperó que el mayor la atrapara.

\- ¡ACCK! ¡TWEEK! ¡CAPITAN!

El ave emprendió vuelo, pero esta vez, se dirigió escaleras abajo donde el rubio pirata yacía dormido. Richard estaba dispuesto a seguirle.

\- Hey, ¿A dónde va? - se interpuso con nerviosismo el capitán - No hay nada abajo, solo un pirata que atrapamos esta mañana, no tiene nada que ver con...

Richard lo rodeó y casi corrió escaleras abajo.

Su corazón se detuvo al admirar al chico dormido boca abajo con la cara tocando el frío piso. Sus manos fueron a los barrotes para verle, para contemplar a quién su corazón le indicaba que era a quién buscaba por más de 16 años. Cartman y un soldado bajaron a detenerle, pero ya era tarde. Richard ordenó de inmediato que le dejarán ver al joven.

\- Es un pirata buscado, ¡No se lo daré! - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Le he pagado por meses para encontrar a mi hijo, ¡y me ocultó a esta chico! ¡Abra la puerta! - exigió sin poder apartar su mirada del joven.

Cartman convencido de que era imposible el milagro, abrió la puerta de mala gana. Cuando la celda quedó abierta, el hombre se lanzó a tomar al chico inconscientre sus brazos. Una rodilla fue al suelo para sostenerse y giró con lentitud el cuerpo desmayado del joven. Sus facciones, todo él le recordaba a su esposa, Helen. Con los ojos húmedos, buscó en su torso aquella marca que confirmaría sus sospechas; no pudo contener su llanto al ver el pequeño lunar alargado al lado derecho de su cintura, un lunar que tenía su hijo al momento de nacer.

\- Los dioses han bendecido este día, no hay palabras para expresar mi emoción - su mano derecha apartó los mechones del rostro del ex-pirata con ternura, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el rostro del chico - porque he encontrado a mi hijo.

\- ¡TWEEK! - gritó de nuevo el loro en la ventana. 

* * *

Randy había actuado como un experto en cerrajería durante algunas horas. Había caído la noche y para esa hora, ya había desarmado todas las puertas que capturaban a los demás. Todos los malhechores se habían reunido en medio de la cárcel aprovechando que el soldado de la entrada roncaba en su sueño profundo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo algo enojado el ex-vigía en tono bajo en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Creen que no tengo nada para derribar las paredes? Solo miren al experto.

Para horror y vergüenza de Stan que se tocó el puente de la nariz, Randy metió la mano en su ropa interior hurgando y hurgando sin parar haciendo gestos raros, sacando un polvo gris en una bolsa de color marrón.

\- Me metí una bolsa de pólvora para matarme, pero creo que no lo haré, ¿o sí? - miró la bolsa.

\- ¡papá! - regañó Stan.

\- Bueno, bueno, no lo hago - calmó el mayor - Todos para atrás. Stan, mántente cerca de mí.

Randy calentó la bolsa con sus manos haciendo fricción y luego arrojó la cosa a la pared, haciendo un hoyo en el muro de duro ladrillo lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran salir por ahí. Sin embargo, el ruido despertó a todos los guardias del lugar que empezaron a proferir alertas a todos los soldados de la milicia.

Los asustados ladrones peleaban por salir atropelladamente sintiendo a los soldados pisándoles los talones.

En una nublada noche, los ladrones de mar se escabullían como ratas en medio de las calles escondiéndose en la oscuridad y otros simplemente entrando a bares donde podrían pasar desapercibidos. Su fuga parecía exitosa, hasta los sonidos de disparos en medio de la mediana tranquilidad de la ciudad. Los soldados habían abierto fuego contra ellos.

Randy corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban sujetando fuerte la muñeca de Stan para que no se apartara de su lado. Iban solos, todos se habían dispersado en diferentes direcciones y ahora cada uno vería por su cuenta. Al pasar por un sitio lleno de cajas vacias amontadas, sus piernas pararon y jalaron a Stan consigo para ocultarse tras ellas. Se acuclillaron para esconderse.

\- Papá...

\- Calla Stan. - El adulto sacó la cabeza viendo pasar a unos 4 soldados armados.

\- Sería fácil si les dijéramos que...

Randy de pronto sintió algo en su nuca. Les habían hallado.

\- Salgan de una vez de ahí -ordenó el soldado de pie detrás de las cajas. Su arma estaba sobre la cabeza de Randy.

Con temor, ambos se pusieron de pie con las manos arriba.

\- Date la vuelta. - ordenó el soldado. Randy le obedeció temblando de pies a cabeza, mas su gesto se suavizó al ver que solo uno de ellos había regresado.

Stan vio a su padre. Él vio a su hijo. La escena fue tan rápida y fugaz: Stan se lanzó desde abajo para que el arma no disparara a su padre y ambos salieron corriendo. Corrieron sin mirar atrás, esquivando los disparos como podían.

\- ¡AAAH! ! - Randy cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo derecho que comenzó a sangrar. Una bala le había rozado.

Stan se detuvó y regresó por su padre.

\- ¡NO STAN! ¡VETE! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! - Randy con su brazo bueno le apartaba.

\- ¡Pero..!

\- ¡VETEEEEE! - gritó Randy con los ojos rojos - ¡YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ÉL! ¡CORRE, HIJO! ¡SÁLVATE!

Con un profundo dolor en el corazón, Stan vio por última vez los ojos de su padre que sonrió de medio lado muy confiado de lo que decía. Corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas sintiendo los disparos tras él.

Lo que no esperó era escuchar una pequeña explosión. Cuando se dio vuelta, el camino por donde venía estaba cubierto de humo, viendo la silueta de su padre yacer.

Decidido a cumplir su promesa, y conteniendo gemidos lastimeros , corrió a algún escondite.

Kyle venía con una caja entre las manos repleta de cosas que sobresalían de ellas: telescopio de mediano tamaño, brújula, y otras cosas más. Había ido al puerto a tomar datos científicos y había demorado algo más de lo normal; tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que la oscuridad le sorprendió. De mala gana, emprendió retorno a su estudio para dejar sus cosas y descansar.

\- Y ni siquiera pude ver a uno de esos piratas. - dijo al viento.

En medio de una leve neblina, siguió su camino, mas de la neblina, un cuerpo apareció en medio del camino derrumbándole, cayendo hacia atrás. Las cosas en su caja cayeron estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Qué crees..? - dijo Kyle al ver al chico que le veía horrorizado arrodillado en el suelo - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¡SE FUE POR ALLÁ!

Las voces y pasos de los soldados pusieron en alarma a Stan que rogando y juntando sus palmas, pidió suplicante.

\- Por favor, ayúdame. No puedo morir, no aún. Te lo ruego; si me ayudas, haré lo que sea para compensarte. Haré lo que sea - sus ojos azules estaban acuosos de las lágrimas que querían brotar de ellos.

Kyle lo meditó un momento y al ver esos ojos azules lagrimear, tomó su decisión.  
Unos soldados aparecieron en medio de la niebla, lo que hizo que Stan asustado, se colocara detrás del chico.

\- Buenas noches - saludó Kyle con normalidad poniéndose de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Señor, es tarde, ¿por qué va solo?

\- vengo del puerto con mi nuevo asistente - el pelirrojo hizo un gesto al chico detrás suyo para se levantara del suelo -. Se nos hizo tarde. Oye, recoge las cosas del suelo.

Stan de inmediato se acercó a regresar las cosas a la caja de cartón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? - interrogó el astrónomo.

\- Los piratas que llegaron hoy escaparon de prisión.

Kyle abrió sus enormes ojos viendo a su asistente que se rascó la nuca incómodo, para luego seguir en su trabajo.

\- Entiendo. - asintió tranquilo.

\- Nadie debe salir de casa hasta que los capturemos, ¿desea una escolta para llegar a su estudio?

\- Sí, y un arma - dijo serio.

Dos soldados escoltaron al joven astrónomo que veía de rato en rato a su "asistente" que llevaba la caja. No parecía nervioso ni temeroso, mostraba seguridad en su andar.

Al llegar a su estudio, los soldados se despidieron y ni bien cerraron la puerta, Kyle sacó el arma apuntando la espalda del chico que avanzó hasta dejar la caja a salvo sobre una mesa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿eres...?

\- Gracias, señor - el azabache volteó con una pequeña sonrisa -; casi me atrapan, le debo la vida. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para saldar mi deuda?

\- ¿Ah? - el pelirrojo bajó su guardia al escuchar el buen léxico del chico - ¿Eres uno de esos piratas?

\- aah.. - el azabache se rascó de nuevo la nuca - Sí, lo soy. Me llamo Stan.

\- ¡ja! ¿Crees que soy tonto? Un ladrón como tú no puede ser capaz de expresarse así.

\- Viví en tierra 7 años antes de ser pirata. Mi madre me enseñó y... - se entristeció de inmediato - mi padre también.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora? - Kyle bajo por completo los brazos sujetando el arma con su mano derecha.

\- Murieron - sus ojos lagrimeaban -. Mi madre hace mucho tiempo y mi padre esta noche. Estoy completamente solo.

Kyle se compadeció del chico.

\- Le hice una promesa a mi padre, sobreviviré, y también vengaré la muerte de mi madre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vengarte?

Stan puso su mano sobre su pecho.

\- Cuando salde mi deuda contigo, podré partir a buscar a los asesinos de mi madre y hermana.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- Londres.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y pensativo, dijo:

\- ¿Y cómo piensas llegar ahí?

\- ¿A caballo? - dijo con obviedad.

\- ¿Sin papeles? ¿Sin identidad? No es tan sencillo, tonto. - El pelirrojo dio unos pasos por su habitación ennumerando - ¿Identificación? ¿Autorización? ¿propósito? No puedes solo ir y decir que vas a vengarte, no te dejarán pasar jamás. Lo más grave es tu identificación, no será fácil para ti conseguir una.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

\- Podría. - El pelirrojo tomó un libro y pasó sus hojas rápido - Pero cuesta demasiado.

\- ¡Te lo pagaré!

\- Si tanto insistes - dijo con aburrimiento -, te ofrezco trabajo. Necesito un asistente y creo que podrías hacerlo bien.

\- ¡Pero necesito irme de inmediato!

\- Entonces vete, ve y que te encarcelen esos guardias. Te aseguro que estoy siendo compasivo, cualquier otro te disparará de inmediato.

\- ... - Stan empuñó sus manos con impotencia.

\- Cuando pagues tu deuda podrás irte, ¿No dijiste que querías devolverme el favor?

\- ... no creí que tendría que quedarme tanto tiempo.

\- Solo serán unos meses, dependiendo de cuanto te esfuerces.

Stan bajó la cabeza asintiendo suavemente.

\- Bien Stan, ahora será mejor que duermas. - El pelirrojo avanzó hacia la gran ventana de su estudio donde estaba su gran telescopio.

\- ¿Usted no dormirá? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Claro que no. Soy astrónomo, casi nunca duermo; si lo hiciera, me perdería el espectáculo - señaló las estrellas que se veían desde su posición -. Toma mantas del armario de allí. Mañana buscaré la forma de acomodarte aquí. Es un espacio pequeño, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

\- Sí, amo. - dijo el chico buscando las mantas.

\- Con el "Usted" es suficiente. Me llamo Kyle. - El chico empezó a anotar en una libreta, dejándole de prestar atención a su nuevo invitado.

Stan se acomodó cerca de la luz del cuarto. Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir pensando ensus padres, pidiendo que lo cuidaran de ahora en adelante donde quiera que estén. 

* * *

Richard vestido con una gabardina negra y la capucha escondiendo sus cabellos, esperaba con impaciencia el carruaje. A su lado derecho, un hombre alto de cuerpo ancho cargaba a su hijo sobre el hombro aún inconsciente.

\- ¿Por qué aun no despierta? ¿Qué le hizo? - reclamó al capitán Cartman a su lado izquierdo que nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¡y yo que carajos voy a saber!

El ruido de caballos alertó a los hombres. Richard encendió una antorcha.

\- Señor Tweak, es inútil; lo buscarán, buscarán hasta encontrar a ese pirata.

\- Lo llevaré tan lejos que nunca nadie podrá encontrarle. Lo educaré y lo amaré, él será un joven de bien como quiso su madre.

\- ¿Y su cafetería? ¿La dejará? - Cartman vio como el hombre alto entraba al carruaje acomodando al chico dentro.

\- Solo era alquilada, ya ordené que cerraran. No se preocupe, he dejado todo en orden.

El hombre le dio la antorcha para entrar a su transporte, pero con un pie dentro, regresó su mirada al capitán extendiendo una bolsa de cuero.

\- ¿Su silencio vale esta bolsa? - preguntó

\- mmm... - acomodó su mano sobre su mentón - Tal vez dos más podrían...

El hombre de inmediato cambió la bolsa por una más grande que entregó al chico; una sonrisa apareció en su regordeta cara.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Yo me encargo de todo aquí! Pero si hace falta más cosas...

\- Solo haga desaparecer las huellas del pirata. Si le hace falta dinero, escriba y le enviaré lo que necesite. - El hombre se acomodó dentro del carruaje.

\- ¡Oh, es Usted muy amable! - El chico cerró la puerta - ¡Adiós! ¡Tenga buen viaje!

El carruaje se puso en marcha desapareciendo en la penumbras. 

* * *

Tricia y su madre habían recibido una carta en su habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban. Acababan de llegar hacía unas horas pasado el mediodía, cerca de la residencia del prometido de Tricia. Al anochecer se tenía programado el compromiso.

\- Léelo, cariño. - Pidió su madre reposando del viaje echada sobre la cama.

Tricia leyó las letras en tinta negra y cuando leyó el contenido, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas corriendo la tinta del papel en sus manos. Corrió a donde estaba su madre gritando:

\- ¡MI HERMANO ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIVO!

La mujer se incorporó de inmediato llorando ambas abrazadas por el milagro. 

* * *

**Continuará...**

 **Capítulo siguiente: Reinicio**


	6. Chapter 6: Reinicio

Parte (6/?)

** _ **Dos años después**_ **

 **Clyde POVs**

Hey, ¿se acuerdan de mí? ¿No? ¡Soy yo! ¡Su guapo y listo vigía! ¿Creyeron que me mataron la noche en que huímos de prisión? ¡pues no! Les contaré que pasó conmigo: Luego de nuestro escape, nos separamos cada quién por su camino, pero yo al igual que la mayoría de todos nosotros, ocultaba cosas. Verán, yo nací en Nottingham (la tierra de Robin Hood), en una familia muy pobre. Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Me acuerdo poco o nada de mi infancia, solo algunos recuerdos de correr tras las ratas de las calles a modo de diversión mientras mi hermana mayor trataba de vender flores que robábamos de los jardines de los ricos o a veces revender chucherías del mercado. Mi padre tenía un empleo peor; trabajaba en una fábrica de zapatos donde soportaba horas eternas de esclavitud laboral para poder comer. Así pasaron algunos años, hasta que mi hermana enfermó de una fiebre extraña y murió. Mi padre hundido en la tristeza y soledad al igual que yo, dejo de trabajar y hasta creo que intentó matarse una noche, sin embargo, mi atención estaba enfocada a otras cosas a mi corta edad de siete años. Andando sin rumbo y sin dinero, iba a los puertos a buscar trabajo de remero, ayudante o lo que hubiera para ganarme el pan, sin embargo la situación era tan mala como en la ciudad. Con mi estómago rogando por comida, una tarde le arrebaté a un guardia un pan, lo que resultó una mala idea. Me capturó, me dio una paliza y me encerró en una solitaria cárcel donde pude ver luego de unas horas, a un tipo sentado sobre el heno de las celdas del que no me había percatado al llegar ahí. Intenté hablarle sin recibir respuesta.  
Esa noche, sus ojos se abrieron y me buscaron entre las sombras. Me preguntó directamente mi nombre y si estaba solo. Yo contesté que tenía a mi padre y le expliqué brevemente mi situación. Él escuchó atentamente cada palabra con sus ojos rojos y cansados. Al terminar, el hombre me dijo que era un pirata y que si no huía esa noche, le decapitarían en la mañana. Asustado de que mi suerte fuera la misma, le rogué ayudarme a escapar; él dijo que lo haría si yo le daba algo a cambio, esa era su ley. Sin nada en mi bolsillo, le di lo único que tenía para ofrecer: mi vida a su servicio. El hombre río y aceptó. A las pocas horas, ya me hallaba libre en medio de la oscura noche subiendo a un modesto barco junto a mi nuevo amo. Mientras nos alejábamos de la orilla, mis ojos veían con tristeza como iba dejando mi pasado y mi padre atrás.

El pirata que conocí se hacía llamar "Diente de oro", era un hombre bueno cuando cumplía sus mandados al pie de la letra, pero cuando se enfurecía, me podía dejar sin comer durante días. Así pasaron dos largos años como aprendiz, hasta que el tipo murió. Los piratas que convivían conmigo, sin rumbo y sin líder, decidieron ir a una isla llamada "Tortuga" donde irían a pensar que hacer. Al llegar, no tardaron en perderse por completo en el alcohol y mujeres, dejándome solo. Fue en esos días que un hombre de ojos azules estaba buscando algunos marineros para su barco. En medio de hombres corpulentos y altos, pedí unirme a él. El hombre alto bajo hasta mi altura y me despeinó los cabellos de modo fraterno.

\- Tengo un hijo casi de tu misma edad. Si quieres unirte a mí, eres bienvenido.

Al día siguiente, partía otra vez al océano junto a otros piratas que se convertirían en mi familia. Conocí a Benjamin y a Stan, dos chiquillos que jugaban a peleas con palos de madera, y aunque fui invitado jugar con ellos muchas veces, mi mente había visto muchas cosas para entonces. Mi inocencia había muerto.

Luego de presenciar la muerte del capitán a manos de soldados ingleses, el hijo del pirata cambió para siempre; no sonreía como antes, sus ojos verdes solo mostraban rencor. Eso fue hasta la llegada de Burdock.

Muchos esa noche vieron a Burdock como traidor, yo no lo veía así; creo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aceptar la ayuda de alguien como él la tuvo, no habría dudado. Hasta hoy me pregunto si en verdad fue por su decisión; no recordaba nada de su pasado, ¿habría recobrado la memoria al ver al chico ese? Yo lo dudaba mucho, habíamos sido víctimas del destino, solo eso. Al menos sé que está vivo en alguna parte. Me alegra por él, era un buen tipo, quisiera al menos verle una vez más. Su nombre me sería muy útil para escribirle que seguía vivo, como mi vida había cambiado y otras cosas, pero lamentablemente no lo sé y creo que a él tampoco le importaría. Como decía; luego de huir esa noche, me escabullí por las calles buscando los hoyos de mala muerte que conocía bien y esperé unos días escondido en las alcantarillas y bares hasta que pasara la conmoción. Por conversaciones de tipos rudos que jugaban a las cartas en las noches, supe que muchos de mis compañeros habían muerto en el tiroteo y en cuanto al capitán, decían que había sido decapitado al día siguiente por la armada y su cabeza había sido entregada en una bolsa de lona. Con el corazón destrozado y los dientes apretados, decidí largarme de Liverpool esa misma noche y buscar a mi padre en Nottingham.

Tardé algunos días y noches a caballo por las montañas para no ser detectado, hasta que llegué a mi ciudad. Sin monedas y sin saber si mi padre seguiría vivo, vendí el caballo para poder buscarle. Tarde semanas enteras recorriendo la ciudad pista tras pista que me daba la gente, hasta que pude encontrar una casita, modesta, pero era más de lo que tuve alguna vez. Toqué, y cuanta fue mi dicha al ver de nuevo a mi padre; estaba algo más viejo y encorvado, sus cabellos castaños con blanco, sus ojos cansados y su rostro arrugado que dibujó una sonrisa al estrecharme en un abrazo.  
Lloramos por muchas horas dentro de la casita que mi padre había construido con su esfuerzo durante los años que me fui. Luego de relatarle mi historia de malhechor de los mares y de mi huída, me ofreció pan fresco con una taza de té mientras se sentaba conmigo a comer.

\- Encontré un mejor trabajo y pude hacer esta casa. Si tan solo la hubieran podido ver tu hermana y tu madre...

\- papá, esta bien - sonreí- ahora estoy aquí, no estarás más solo.

\- ¿no te irás?

\- No - respondí convencido de mis palabras -. A partir de mañana también buscaré un empleo y ayudaré con los gastos, ¡lo prometo!

Mi padre sonrió bebiendo su té.

Y así lo hice; al día siguiente busqué empleo y aunque el trabajo era duro, acepté sin quejas. A partir de ese punto, me dediqué a hacer de todo; barrendero, camarero, lavandero, cochero, y muchas otras cosas más. Mi vida se volvió simple, muy normal y tranquila.

Al pasar el primer año, mi padre en la cena de navidad, me comentó que quería abrir una pequeña tienda de zapatos, y que ahorraría para hacer su sueño realidad. Yo me ofrecí de inmediato y juntos prometimos darlo todo por ello.  
Con más trabajo a cuestas y una sonrisa inquebrantable, a mitad del segundo año ya habíamos ahorrado lo suficiente para abrir un pequeño local al lado de nuestra casa. Le pusimos nuestro apellido y pronto de volvió una tienda bastante próspera.  
Medio año hasta hoy, nuestro negocio sigue creciendo, lo que nos da algo de tranquilidad de seguir viviendo una vida tranquila, paralelamente a mis otros trabajos que no abandoné. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo en que siga trabajando extra en otras cosas, pero era mi decisión y él la respetaba de cierta forma. Hoy me he levantado luego de trabajar ayer como camarero en un bar; resiento algo el frío de esta mañana nublada acobijándome más entre las sábanas.

\- Clyde, te he preparado el desayuno - mi padre dejaba una bandeja de plata en mi mueble al lado de mi cama y un beso en mi coronilla antes de partir.

\- mmmm... hola - me doy la vuelta algo soñoliento.

\- ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer?

\- perdona, unos chicos me hablaron de un trabajo para un baile.

\- ¿baile? - se rascó la nuca confundido.

\- ¡¿no oíste las noticias, papá?! - me levanté tirando mis sábanas al suelo, corriendo para traer el periódico de ayer. Se lo mostré señalando la noticia - ¡El príncipe Stotch se compromete! ¡Celebrarán la boda en Londres con una mascarada y necesitan camareros!

Mi padre asintió suavemente leyendo en silencio. Yo proseguí: - ¡Es un excelente trabajo! Pagaran mucho más de lo que nunca he ganado. Acepté de inmediato en cuanto me lo ofrecieron, ¡me llevarán gratis!

\- Eso es bueno, hijo. - Mi padre me revolvió los cabellos y aunque su boca tembló para articular seguro algo que me hiciera desistir, al final no lo hizo - Es hora, debo abrir la tienda. - se levantó con intenciones de irse.

\- Iré luego de ultimar detalles, tengo que ver el día y que usaré.

Me levanté con mucha energía esa mañana atravesando las calles con una sonrisa. Era feliz.

 _ **Fin Clyde's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Dos chicos se batían en un duelo con dos palos de madera. El sudor caía al brillante césped verde que se iluminaba por el ferviente sol. Laura apareció en el esplendoro jardín con una bandeja y dos vasos de hielo que ubicó en una mesita de madera.

\- ¡Craig! - llamó la mujer.

El nombrado se separó de su amigo y le hizo un ademán de que le siguiera.

\- ¿Mamá? - su voz sonaba entrecortada debido al esfuerzo. Ni bien pudo acercarse lo suficiente, tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo. Espero que ella pudiera decirle la razón de su presencia en su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Le contestaste a tu prima? - preguntó la mujer con tono de regaño.

Craig rechistó y vio a otro lado con una mueca.

\- ¿prima? - preguntó Token tomando su respectiva bebida sin beberla - ¿Se refiere a Red?

\- Ella - indicó Laura -. Nos invitó a la mascarada que se realizará en Londres en unos días. Craig, respóndele a tu prima que espera tu respuesta.

\- No. - contestó desinteresado - Ella lo que quiere es que en esa fiesta me comprometa con ella y no pienso hacer eso.

\- Craig, ya hablamos de esto. Estás en edad casadera, Red es un excelente partido para ti.

El azabache se dio la vuelta con claras intenciones de no seguir escuchándola. La mujer estaba ya tras él, pero Token se interpuso y con voz baja y conciliadora, le pidió dejarles a solas. Laura aceptó consciente de que su hijo no hablaría con ella, por lo que se retiro para dejar a ambos conversar. El de piel oscura se acercó a su amigo que observaba las flores alrededor en medio del bello jardín.

\- Amigo, no eres de dejar a tu madre hablar sola.

\- Quiere casarme con Red, me lo dijo ayer - su voz sonaba resentida.

\- ¿y qué opinas de ella?

\- ¿tú también? - contestó malhumorado tomando de su bebida.

\- No, solo intento averiguar tu molestia. Puedes hablar conmigo.

\- No me interesa mi prima - contestó con molestia.

\- Eso se ve - río para sus adentros y de soslayo, observó la expresión melancólica de su amigo, recordando algo sobre esa mirada.

\- ¿piensas en él, cierto?

La sorpresiva pregunta descolocó a Craig que bajó su bebida de inmediato evitando su mirada. - No sé de que hablas.

Token le regresó una mirada cargada de tristeza.

\- Te ves meláncolico cuando menciono lo de tu accidente, y te he visto; miras el mar como si esperaras algo que venga por ti.

\- Él murió - el brillo en sus ojos se apagó y apretó el vaso en su mano -. Murió por culpa mía.

El chico a su lado de inmediato corrigió: - Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada. Lo siento.

Craig incómodo y con esa sensación de vacío y dolor latente en su corazón, se retiró en silencio hacia su mansión siendo seguido por su amigo. Token no agregó nada en el camino, le siguió en silencio hasta la sala principal donde Craig le dijo en un suspiro que no quería seguir con el entrenamiento por hoy, cosa que entendió y no cuestionó, no sin antes dejar un comentario en el aire:

\- Craig, es mejor dejar que el viento se lleve el pasado, es cuando la neblina se disipa y vemos lo que nos depara el camino frente a nosotros.

Con eso último, se retiró dejándole solo.

El primogénito de los Tucker no había despegado sus ojos del gran cuadro en óleo de su familia desde que había entrado a su mansión; cuando su padre vivía, cuando todo no tenía que ser tan complicado y podía reír y jugar con Tricia como hacía en la foto. Recordaba su propia sonrisa, aquella que hace mucho tiempo no esbozaba con espontaneidad; habían sido años tranquilos, pero confusos para él, su memoria no había quedado del todo bien y sentía que había cosas que él mismo ignoraba de su pasado. Lo recordaba, recordaba sus aventuras con aquel pirata rubio con el que se dio un último adiós una noche antes de lo que ocurrió, recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos, recordaba su calor entre sus brazos, recordaba todo, excepto algo, algo que cada noche trataba de recordar y que su mente se empeñaba en no revelar, como si lo hubiera bloqueado adrede para que el dolor de la noticia de su muerte sea más llevadero. Su mente recordaba una y otra vez a aquel rubio moviendo sus labios diciéndole algo que no lograba descifrar.

¿Qué era aquello que había olvidado?

* * *

 _ **-Durham, Inglaterra-**_

El gran estudio del gran astrónomo Kyle lucía pulcro y en orden, o eso era lo que apreciaba Stan. Se limpió la frente orgulloso de su trabajo, para luego bajar de inmediato a poner el té y servir el pan en la mesa de la cocina. Kyle apareció poco después, soñoliento, con una camisa a medio abotonar y ropa interior. Stan lo vio de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tenía que guardar la compostura, solo eran amigos, no debía ni tenía porqué pensar en cosas obscenas.

\- Buenos días... - saludó peresozo el pelirrojo sentándose en la mesa y tomando un pan.

\- Lamento haberme levantado tarde. - se disculpó el azabache mezclando huevos en un tazón.

\- No importa, yo habría preparado el desayuno, no eres mi esclavo - bromeó.

\- Eso es cierto, pero me gusta ayudarte amigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y agregó animado:

\- ¿Irás a la armería?

\- Sí, estoy por terminar mi primera espada, ¡Tendrías que haberla visto!

\- ajá... - el pelirrojo abrió su pan para meterle mermelada.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Irás a entregar tu informe?

\- Sí, es divertido enseñar en la universidad y ver como aprecian lo que hago.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron sonrisas y se dispusieron a comer. No tardó mucho en sonar la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién será? Es temprano - el azabache al ser el que mejor lucía, fue el primero en recibir a quién sea que estuviera trás la puerta.

Kyle esperó a su amigo para continuar, lo que no fue mucho tiempo porque Stan regresó con un papel en sus manos y un gesto de seriedad, como casi nunca el judío veía en él.

\- ¿Quién era?

-... - el azabache no respondió y tampoco dirigió ninguna mirada a Kyle, le extendió el papel y se quedó esperando a que él leyera lo que decía.

Kyle leyó; Era una invitación del prínicipe Stotch... una fiesta de máscaras que se realizaría en aquella ciudad que no e gustaba mencionar, aquella ciudad que prometió nunca visitar: Londres.

* * *

Las maletas resbalaron de su manos casi de inmediato al llegar al gran salón de lo que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ese día. Sus ojos verdes exploraron con admiración el lugar fijándose en las esculturas ocultas detrás de manteles blancos llenos de polvo debido a la larga ausencia que él y su padre habían tenido en esa casa. SU casa. Su hogar. El reinicio de su vida como hijo de su padre.

\- ¿Listo para tu nueva vida, hijo? - aventuró a decir con alegría Richard al ver a su hijo tan ensimismado en reconocer cada objeto de la sala de estar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Sí - respondió -. Estoy listo, papá. - Le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa que hizo regocijar el corazón del adulto. El rubio vestido con un elegante chaleco color marrón de seis botones dorados delante, camisa manga corta, pantalones color negro, zapatos del mismo color, y una coleta ajustada con un listón negro que controlaba sus mechones rebeldes no demoró y subió con alegría las escaleras en busca de su habitación llevando sus maletas consigo.

El adulto le vio desaparecer por los escalones, y al hallarse solo, sacó de su bolsillo una carta; la había encontrado por debajo de la puerta y la había ocultado ante la vista de su hijo; era la invitación al compromiso del príncipe Stoch con una mascarada. Al tenerla en sus manos, se apresuró en hacerla trizas . Él no iría, no se presentaría con Tweek, él aún no estaba listo, sería demasiada presión ponerle en una reunión tan formal con gente extraña, no quería hacer sufrir a su hijo de forma innecesaria si él podía evitarlo. Tomó aire al ver los pedazos de papel, y se dispuso a incinerarlos en la estufa de la cocina, eso bastaría para eliminar cualquier rastro de evidencia, mas cuando sus ojos se enfocaron al frente, se dio con la sorpresa de que su hijo le miraba curioso en medio camino de las escaleras. Sus ojos verdes veían curioso los retazos. Richard no pudo ocultarlos. Tweek preguntó:

\- ¿Papá, qué era eso?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capi :) . Agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad me animan muchísimo a continuar.  
**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Regresión

_**Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupada con algunas cosas del instituto u.u.**_  
 _ **Disfruten la lectura y espero sus comentarios :)  
**_

* * *

Richard sacudió la cabeza y subió los hombros, despreocupado - nada hijo, una carta de una deuda pasada.

El rubio terminó de bajar las escaleras de mármol blanco para acercarse a su padre y preguntarle con cierta timidez en la voz. - Papá, ningún cuarto de arriba puede abrirse.

\- ¡Oh! Que tonto soy - Richard se regañó a sí mismo causando una pequeña risa de su hijo -. Debes estar cansado, lo siento, ¡Que distraído!

Ambos subieron de nuevo por las escaleras cuidando de no apoyarse sobre la polvosa barandilla. Ya llamarían a algún criado a limpiar luego.

Al llegar al segundo piso se detuvieron frente a cierta habitación. Richard usó un juego de llaves doradas para abrirla. Al moverse la puerta revelando su interior, el chico a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el que sería su nuevo espacio; sus ojos paseaban por todo rincón sin poder articular palabra por la emoción. Richard entendió su silencio como decepción, así que extrañado, preguntó con algo de duda: - Tweek, ¿no te gusta tu nueva habitación?

El rubio fijó los ojos en su padre y de inmediato le dio un efusivo abrazo enternecedor susurrando un: "Gracias". Ambos se adentraron al lugar: una fina habitación de paredes blancas, una cama con sábanas blancas y una gran ventana oculta tras unas cortinas color crema que llevaba a un pequeño balcón. El joven estaba cautivado.

\- ¿y? - preguntó el mayor - ¿qué opinas?

\- Es maravillosa. - el rubio se abrazó a sí mismo mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no se sentía merecedor a esto. - Gracias papá. - Se limpió como pudo el rastro húmedo de su rostro, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba verle triste.

\- No me agradezcas, esto es lo que siempre soñé en darte. - el mayor sonreía al ver a su hijo tan conmovido, lo que lo llevó de nuevo a recordar su descuido con el que le había perdido - Cuánto quisiera habértelo dado antes...

Tweek de inmediato levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Sus ojos siguieron a su padre que se sentó sobre la cama con frustración en su semblante. El joven fue a su lado en silencio y al ver a su padre tan acongojado, preguntó con suavidad y ternura:

\- ¿puedes hablarme más de mi madre, papá?

El hombre suspiró y más animado, recorrió la habitación con la mirada como si viera a su esposa caminado en esa habitación. - Tu madre era una mujer valiente, hermosa y te amaba con su vida - Tweek sonrió -. Quería lo mejor para ti - su voz se quebró antes de proseguir lo que causó una mueca de tristeza en su hijo - dio su vida por ti. Oh Tweek, ¿cómo no estuve ahí para impedirlo?

Su memoria lo llevó a ese día y sin poder evitarlo, relató de nuevo la historia a su hijo. El rubio le escuchó como si fuese la primera vez que la oía.

"Ambos habíamos decidido buscar un negocio para solventarnos. Tu madre y yo recién casados viajamos a muchos lugares con lo poco que teníamos. En una tarde, empapados por la lluvia de verano, nos refugiamos en un pequeño lugar escondido en el tercer piso de una casona casi vacía. Al entrar al lugarcito, un peculiar olor nos llamó poderosamente la atención; al acercarnos a preguntar que era eso, el dueño nos dijo que era una bebida y que pensaba hacerse rico con ella, era el café. Tu madre y yo después de "enamorarnos" del aroma de esa tiendita, supimos lo que queríamos hacer: seríamos productores de esa bebida tan singular. Trabajamos con el tipo un tiempo para aprender los secretos de como preparar y hacer aquel aroma, no obstante, a la gente no parecía gustarle el sabor tan amargo de la bebida que no podía competir con el té, y al poco tiempo, el hombre cerró el negocio. Pero no nos rendimos; algo faltaba en aquella receta para terminar de gustar, algo que no se encontraba en Inglaterra, y eso es lo que nos motivó a embarcarnos a diferentes barcos comerciantes que surcaban los mares para buscar en otros sitios el toque final que sentíamos que faltaba a la receta. Viajamos por diferentes lugares durante algunos meses, hasta acabar con una tribu de hombres oscuros que nos enseñaron algunos secretos fascinantes. Ese viaje había valido todo el tiempo que pasamos hambre y sed en esos navíos; habíamos encontrado una mejor manera de preparar la bebida y granos de calidad que mejorarían mucho el sabor. De camino de nuevo a Inglaterra, tu madre enfermó repentinamente; vomitaba todo el tiempo y las olas la mareaban terriblemente. Preocupado por su salud, consulté con los demás tripulantes; al examinarla, nos dijeron que estaba embarazada y que pronto daría a luz".

Tweek pasó saliva al saber lo que seguía. Richard dio un vistazo a su hijo y luego de eso, volvió a hundirse en el relato:

"La noticia nos sorprendió a tu madre y a mí; no había presentado ningún rastro de estar embarazada durante todos estos meses. Aún con la sorpresa, ambos esa tarde nos abrazamos con dulzura, ella era feliz y yo también; un hijo, un heredero de nuestra familia. A los pocos días naciste tú; hebras doradas, cuerpo pequeño, tan frágil..."

El hombre acarició el cabello de su hijo recordando su aspecto de bebé. Tweek sonrió con ternura, la que contrastó con la expresión de Richard que cambió al recordar lo que seguía:

"Un día de ellos que revisaba los granos de café del almacén que traíamos para Inglaterra, escuché gritos y pisadas; cuando regresé a la parte de arriba, una lluvia feroz caía del cielo al igual que hombres con espadas tomando todo lo que encontraban a su paso: nos atacaban piratas. Presuroso, intenté regresar a la habitación, mas unos hombres me enfrentaron. Luché, luché con todo las fuerzas que tenía, pero eran demasiados; me noquearon al instante, y el escalofrío que sentí de que me mataran encogió mi corazón. Pensé que no volvería a despertar en este mundo, mas cuando abrí los ojos, supe que los milagros existían: Me habían dejado con vida. De inmediato partí a donde había dejado a tu madre y a ti durmiendo una siesta cuando vi la escena: Tu madre, boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre y ningún rastro tuyo."

El rubio entristeció de inmediato al ver a su padre con un gesto tan meláncolico. Apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla para darle fuerza. Richard se limpió por debajo de los ojos acabando con cualquier rastro de lágrima, y entonces sonrió a su hijo.

\- Pero estás vivo, ¡Oh, yo siempre lo supe! - el hombre tomó suavemente a su hijo por los brazos sacudiéndole con suavidad -. Sabía que mi hijo había sobrevivido, y no paré hasta reunir una buena cantidad de dinero para tu búsqueda.

\- Gracias papá. Yo... nunca podré agradecerte por completo.

\- Lo importante es que estás vivo, que estamos juntos. - El hombre estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente a su hijo. Este le correspondió con efusividad, sintiendo que por fin podría dejar su pasado oscuro atrás. Richard se separó luego de unos minutos al recordar algo. - Hijo, debo salir un momento. No tardaré. Desempaca tus cosas, ¿bien?

\- Lo haré.

Richard salió de la habitación y luego de la gran casa, dejando a Tweek solo. El rubio de inmediato trajo sus maletas que habían quedado cerca de la escalera para cumplir con lo encomendado, mas recordó que habían más cosas que faltaban traer. Dejó de nuevo las maletas dónde estaban y regresó escaleras abajo, encontrando a un hombre con bigote gracioso entrando las cosas más grandes del carruaje. El rubio se ofreció de inmediato a ayudarle, aunque solo cargaba las cosas de la puerta para adentro; su padre le había indicado que no saliera por ningún motivo.

\- Solo falta una cómoda de madera, amo. - señaló el hombre - Disculpe, pero no sé si pueda perdirle que me ayude con eso, es lo último que falta bajar. Mi compañero fue a traer las demás cosas y demorará.

\- ¡AH! ¡No tengo autorización para salir! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó de inmediato el rubio.

\- Oh, entiendo. Entonces tendremos que esperar.

\- ¿Qué cómoda es la que está afuera? - preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

\- Creo que es la suya, señor.

El rubio se aproximó con lentos pasos, como si caminara a mitad de la noche hasta la puerta donde dejó ver sus grandes ojos verdes; la cómoda en cuestión era la suya. Se alejó del lugar regresando la mirada a la habitación principal dubitativo; si entraba la cómoda y la ordenaba con sus cosas, su padre se pondría muy contento por haber cumplido totalmente lo que le dijo que hiciera, pero su padre también le había prohibido salir de la casa, ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró al hombre y luego dio un vistazo sobre su hombro a la puerta semi abierta. Presionó un poco sus labios y dijo:

\- Le ayudaré.

Por primera vez, Tweek pudo tener una vista breve del tumulto de la ciudad. Agradeció que la gente rodeara la acera frente a su casa por las cosas del suelo, eso evitaba que le vieran. Su cuerpo era tapado por una gran carroza, así que solo espió por unos segundos el ajetreo de la acera contraria, antes de esconderse detrás del carruaje y ayudar al hombre a bajar el mueble. La cosa estaba pesada, tuvo que usar ambas manos y muchas más fuerza de la que esperaba para bajarla. Al poco de por fin ponerla en el suelo, el otro criado llegó con otra carroza, aunque esta no estaba tan cargada como la primera. El mueble había quedado obstaculizando el paso hacia la casa, y fue peor cuando el criado y el hombre empezaron a mover el mueble hacia dentro, así que Tweek tuvo que quedarse por unos momentos más afuera. El rubio estaba nervioso, no quería que su padre lo viera ahí, ¿Estaría cerca? Tweek de nuevo dejó ver sus ojos verdes buscando la figura de su padre por algún lado; no vio nada, salvo un extraño movimiento de las personas, ¿Estaría pasando algo? más y más personas aparecían con elegantes vestimentas, caminando presurosos por algo desconocido para él. Se disponía a ocultarse de nuevo cuando en un segundo, captó algo extraño; Un carruaje pasó casi frente a él, y en la ventana, un joven de cabellera negra veía con gesto neutral las calles como si buscara algo en especial. Tweek aguantó el aire sin querer y cuando la carroza se perdió de su vista, sintió la necesidad de respirar. Su mano se aproximó a su pecho, su frente se arrugó y apretó los dientes mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Stan... 

* * *

Craig dejó caer su pequeña maleta sobre la cama del cuarto del motel. Con hastío, se aproximó hasta la ventana observando el ajetreo; le desagradaba ver tanta inusualidad en la ciudad. Era tan... fuera de lo común.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Token detrás de la puerta.

\- Adelante. - Se dejó caer sobre la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca.

\- Te instalaste rápido - se burló al ver la diminuta maleta a su lado.

el azabache ignoró la burla y se incorporó sobre la cama, pisadas anunciaban más personas llegando a su habitación. Su hermana y madre aparecieron vestidas para salir ventilándose con unos coloridos abanicos.

\- Tricia y yo iremos a comprar los vestidos para esta noche, Craig.

Token dio un vistazo burlón a su amigo que observaba a su madre como si hablara un idioma extranjero.

\- Craig. - llamó la atención con todo demandante la mujer cerrando su abanico con rudeza sobre la palma contraria.

\- Iré con algo que ya tengo - se encogió de hombros -. Puedo acompañarlas, pero no pienso comprar ningún traje para el baile.

\- Tricia, habla con él, ¡Esto es el colmo! - La mujer se retiró dejando a los tres que luego que se fuera, intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

\- No hagas enojar a mamá. - Tricia fue directo a sentarse sobre la cama. Su vestido azul revoloteó con gracia con cada pisada de la joven.

\- No me va a obligar a sus deseos - Craig de nuevo se tiró hacia atrás reposando sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Tricia tiene razón - el moreno asintió -. No te obligo a que lo hagas, solo inténtalo.

\- Otra vez con eso... - el moreno se giró dándole la espalda a ambos dando claro su postura de incomodidad - Quiero estar solo.

\- ¿Acaso aún no la olvidas? - pronunció la chica.

El pelinegro se giró de inmediato sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana. La pelinaranja sonrió con una media sonrisa triunfante.

\- Entonces es por eso que no deseas casarte con Red. A ti te gusta alguien. - afirmó.

Entonces Token conectó por fin todas esas extrañas actitudes de Craig con solo esa simple oración de su hermana. Estaba sorprendido y se culpó de no haberlo notado. Era tan obvio.

El pelinegro de nuevo se giró sobre la cama bufando como animal enjaulado. Tricia rió un poco socarronamente, mas Token adoptó una postura seria y colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, le susurró que mejor era dejarle solo. Tricia comprendió al instante y se sintió algo culpable al notar que era un tema algo serio de tocar para su hermano. La chica rapidamente abandonó la habitación despidiéndose de su hermano en un hilo de voz. Token se acercó.

\- ¿Craig?

\- Si vas a insistir, vete a la mierda. - amenazó el azabache malhumorado.

\- Entonces tú y ese pirata...

El pelinegro lo silenció de inmediato con voz resquebrajada: - Cállate.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Está muerto, ¿Que importancia tiene?

\- En estos dos años siempre evité tocar el tema. Necesitas hablar de esto, necesitas continuar. - El moreno aproximó una mano para tocar a su amigo - No sé nada de lo que ocurrió entre él y tú, pero si te quería, estoy seguro que desearía que continues tu vida. Hazlo por él.

\- ... - El azabache se giró buscando enfrentar las palabras de su amigo; sintió algo húmedo tocarle las mejillas, un rastro de lágrimas marcaba su rostro.

\- Le querías mucho. - dijo Token asombrado.

\- No te ves sorprendido. - contraatacó limpiándose con las mangas de su ropa.

\- Amigo, eso no me importa. - el chico le restó importancia, y luego tomó un aire sombrío - Craig, quiero disculparme. Si lo hubiera sabid-

\- Pero no lo sabías. Deja de culparte por eso. - El azabache dirigó sus ojos azules a su amigo que había agachado la cabeza en momento de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - interrogó de nuevo levantando la mirada hacia su amigo.

\- Supongo que... podría ir al baile y complacer a mi madre. Tienes razón, debo continuar. - dirigió su antebrazo hasta ubicarse cerca de sus ojos buscando algo: la esclava plateada recuerdo de su aventura seguía allí con él. El beso de esa noche estaba aun en el reflejo del metal. 

* * *

Tweek no dejaba de repetir la corta escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama con los pies revoloteando sobre el suelo produciendo un ruido particular y, con las manos sobre el colchón como apoyo, aspiró el aire suavemente por la nariz imaginando que era la brisa marina, aquello siempre le calmaba en tiempos pasados. Estaba emocionado y asustado a la vez, un extraño sentir que no podría explicar. Le alegraba que su amigo estuviera bien, pero por otro temía; su padre hace años le había preguntado si había revelado su verdadero nombre a alguien más, a lo que él negó rotundamente. Quería usar el único recuerdo de su madre, no quería cambiarlo, y esperaba que nunca más se encontrara con "Burdock", en donde quiera que estuviera.  
La voz de su padre llamándole a comer le alertó de que estaba de vuelta. No demoró en acudir abajo tratando de calmarse para no alertar de nada inusual.  
El almuerzo lo sirvieron en una mesa cuadrada de poca anchura, de manteles blancos y candelabros dorados sobre la mesa. Padre e hijo se sentaron frente al otro mientras comían. Aunque el rubio intentó disimular su nerviosismo, era muy evidente al tener los cubiertos en sus manos temblando sin cesar, sin poder coger la alverja de su plato.

Richard se limpió los labios viendo extrañado a su hijo -. Tweek, ¿sucede algo, hijo?

\- ¡No! ¡aah! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

\- no estás comiendo.

El sirviente de la mañana se disculpó al interrumpir la charla para informar que no faltaba descargar nada más. Pero antes de irse, agradeció al rubio que palideció cuando el hombre mencionó lo del mueble.

\- El joven me ayudó a bajarlo de la carroza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Tweek salió de la casa?! - el hombre dio un manotazo en la mesa.

Tanto el rubio como el hombre dieron un salto. Nerviosos, intentaron explicar lo que pasó aunque la traba de palabras no dejaban hacerle entender nada. El hombre fastidiado, detuvo el palabreo innecesario y mandó al sirviente a dejarle a solas con su hijo. El rubio se jalaba los cabellos con tics muy notorios en los ojos.

\- Tweek, te he dicho que aún no puedes salir de casa, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si otro tipo intentaba secuestrarte? No tendrías tanta suerte dos veces y seguro te cortaría las extremidades y te dejaría debajo de algún puente.

\- ¡AAAH! ¡Oh Dios!

\- Además, aún te falta algunas lecciones de modales sociales, esgrima, y otras cosas, ¿O quieres que te lleven a prisión?

\- ¡NOO! ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento, papá!

\- Pues bien, entonces no me desobedezcas.

El hombre intentó seguir comiendo, sin embargo, sentía la mirada de su hijo sobre él. Dejó el cubierto y preguntó que le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa afuera? - se atrevió a preguntar el rubio con un hilo de voz como si fuera algo prohibido lo que decía.

\- No necesitas saberlo.

\- Pero es que... quiero saberlo. - insistió recordando la escena de su amigo.

\- Aahh... la curiosidad, hijo mío. - Richard brindó una sonrisa cansina. - El príncipe de Inglaterra se comprometerá esta noche en un baile de máscaras, por eso toda la gente importante está buscando un disfraz en las tiendas.

El hombre prosiguió con la comida zanjando el tema del todo. Tweek callado y ya sin apetito, dedujo que por eso Stan estaba en la ciudad, aunque no hallaba razón para su asistencia a esa fiesta, ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?

El rubio al terminar, se dirigió a su habitación excusándose de tomar una siesta para pensar en qué debía hacer. Todo era complicado; desde que no tenía el disfraz, ni invitación, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ver a Stan. Tantos años de no verle tal vez habían logrado hacer que su amigo le olvidara. No. Él no haría eso, estaba seguro que su amigo le recordaría si le viera; tenía que ir, era una oportunidad única y a pesar de que su padre se enojaría de por vida con él y o la culpabilidad que tendría por desobedecer, él buscaría la forma de reencontrarse con su amigo.

Durante toda la tarde desempacó algunos trajes y telas haciendo lo posible para hacerse de un disfraz. Elaboró una capa negra con un cintillo para atarla a su cuello, un antifaz negro que pasaba alrededor de sus ojos y un sombrero negro de ala ancha que ocultaba su rostro para evitar ser visto; en su armario, se colocó su mejores botas negras y pantalones ajustados del mismo color, además de una camisa blanca con volados. Buscó el espejo en su cuarto y se prometió buscar a Stan en esa fiesta. Ahora debía esperar el momento para poder escapar. 

* * *

Stan había observado todo el camino el recorrido desde su ventana perdido en sus pocos recuerdos de infancia. Estaba conflictuado en regresar a esa ciudad al principio, y ahora estaba allí. Había esperado tanto la oportunidad hace años de regresar y hacer justicia, de buscar aquel lugar donde había pasado su infancia y volver a su casa a vivir de nuevo como aquellos días, sin embargo se dio cuenta en algún momento, que ya nada sería lo mismo. La vida lo había llevado a otro lugar tan lejano de aquel objetivo. Kyle le había cambiado tanto; sentía como si él le hubiera curado las heridas en su corazón. No podía estar más agradecido con ese chico que se sentaba a su lado; su felicidad era ahora aquel pelirrojo "devora-libros" y amante de estrellas.

Kyle ya exasperado de tanto silencio, cerró su libro y preguntó sin rodeos:

\- Stan, si esto es demasiado para ti puedes volver cuando quieras.

\- Esta bien, Kyle - el chico sonrió sin verle -. Es pasado, yo lo he superado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Stan giró a verle dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

\- Tengo otras razones más importantes por qué seguir viviendo más que una venganza.

No supo porqué, pero Kyle no podía evitar en sentir que aquello había sido como el final de un episodio de terror en su vida; ganas no le faltaron en saltar a los brazos de Stan. Se contuvo como pudo, devolviéndole una sonrisa igual. 

* * *

Craig junto a Token se adentraron al gran salón lleno de los más refinados invitados de la corona. La música suave sonando en el aire daba una invitación tácita a bailar, pero Craig no estaba interesado en ello.

\- Aunque estés aquí, siento que no estás cómodo. - El de piel oscura murmuró a su amigo escondiéndose en su gran sombrero de color púrpura con un fino traje del mismo color.

\- ¿Ya es hora de irnos? - preguntó huraño. Realmente se arrepentía de aceptar conocer a Red en una mascarada, aunque eso tenia ventajas como la no verle la cara a su prima.

Token negó con la cabeza resignado a soportar el mal humor de Craig toda la noche. En vez de seguir a un callejón sin salida, se aventuró a preguntar otra cosa.

\- ¿No te ajusta el antifaz? - preguntó observando el objeto en cuestión.

\- Sí, quiero quitármelo.

\- Craig, esto es una fiesta de disfraces, no podías venir vestido con el uniforme de la marina sin al menos un antifaz. - Token saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a una señora que pasó a su lado y luego regresó una mirada de reproche al azabache. Este puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Me vas a sermonear toda la noche?

\- Solo trata de divertirte. - finalizó la charla.

Ambos siguieron avanzando por entre las personas hasta de nuevo encontrarse con la madre de Craig y su hermana junto a una jovencita de vestido negro, cabellos rojos sueltos con una rosa negra decorándolo. Entonces Craig intuyó que ella era la famosa prima Red. Bufó enojado por la nariz un segundo antes que su madre se percatara de su presencia y lo tomara del brazo para presentarle a aquella jovencita.

Token vio la escena desde unos pasos atrás. Esperaba que su amigo encontrara en ella algo que de nuevo le regresara la felicidad que le fue arrebatada. En pocos minutos, Craig de mala gana se hallaba tendiéndole su brazo a la chica para que bailaran un poco. El moreno esperaba que esto saliera bien.

El joven rubio había recibido el beso en la frente de su padre como buenas noches hacía unos minutos, lo que indicaba que era hora de poner a prueba su escape. Analizó si era conveniente salir por la puerta principal, descartándola de inmediato; mucho ruido. Entonces pensó en que solo le quedaba salir por su balcón. Tendria que lanzarse desde esa altura.

Maldición.

El rubio espío desde la ventana cristalina observando poco tránsito en la calle. Ya todos estarían con la atención en la fiesta. Debía apresurarse.

Abrió la puerta del balcón dando unos pasos, observando la distancia hacia lavereda con ligeros temblores. Pudo optar por deslizarse con las sábanas que habían en su cuarto, pero eso alertaría a posibles ladrones o personas que avisarían a su padre de inmediato, y él necesitaba tiempo para la búsqueda de Stan. Se aseguró de que no hubiera personas alrededor, cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer menor ruido y se aproximó a la baranda de metal blanco, recordando en ese instante todo lo que había hecho en su anterior vida de pirata. Cerró los ojos imaginando a él mismo cayendo desde la altura hacia un barco enemigo, cayendo con destreza con sus dos piernas flexionadas sin hacerse ni un solo rasguño para alivio suyo. Volteó para ambos lados, cuando una carreta lujosa apareció por la calle. Dedujo de inmediato que iba en dirección a la fiesta, por lo que la siguió en la oscuridad.

Al llegar luego de muchos minutos de camino, se halló en un lugar brillante de música y luces con las más finas personas desfilando por la entrada. Jamás pensó ver semejante espéctaculo en su vida, lo que le dio cuenta de algo importante que no había pensado hasta ese preciso momento:

No tenía invitación para entrar.

Era una noche elegante en el gran salón, a comparación a la cocina que era un caos.

Con órdenes gritando de un lado para otro, Clyde se aseguraba de llevar lo que fuera que le pidieran a los invitados y con eso bastaba para él. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo esa noche, aunque el antifaz color rojo con plumas a los lados que llevaba le estaba picando, no desistía de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Estaba recogiendo otra orden de las muchas que ya tenía a cargo, cuando el jefe de cocina vocifereó a viva voz que alguien saliera a la calle a revisar si habrían olvidado verduras en la entrada. Con tanto ajetreo, solo Clyde parecía estar atento a lo que pedía el jefe, así que con ello, se aventuró a salir en medio de la oscuridad de la noche buscando con su buena visión, alguna caja o algo relacionado a lo dicho por su jefe. Una mirada rápida bastó para hallar una caja olvidada afuera entre la oscuridad. La cargó con ambas manos, escuchando un ligero... ¿gruñido? ¿Gemido?

Sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó hasta ir por detrás de las jabas de madera apiladas de las verduras, hallando un joven de espaldas con un gran sombrero negro. Carraspeó para hacerse notar al joven que de inmediato se levantó, ocultando su rostro con el sombrero. Clyde observó curioso la actitud, parecia haber interrumpido algo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¡Agh! ¡Eso no te importa! - contesto nerviosamente.

La voz de inmediato lo hizo entrar en estupefacción; le era muy conocida, no obstante se negó raudo a esa opción. Era imposible que fuera ÉL.

\- ¿No piensa entrar?

Pareció que el rubio se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de contestar.

\- Olvidé mi invitación en casa. Mi padre está indispuesto esta noche y vine solo.

Clyde sintió sus brazos cansarse, así que dejó la caja en el suelo para poder ver más a detalle al joven que a su opinión, trataba de ocultarse de él.

\- ¿Y no pensaba en regresar a casa y traer la invitación?

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Queda muy lejos!

\- ¿No estará intentando engañarme? - observó con suspicacia - Tal vez sea un vagabundo de las calles intentando colarse y quiere engañar a alguien tan listo como yo.

De inmediato el joven buscó entre sus ropas algo y se lo enseñó a Clyde que silbó al reconocer la identificación de un ricachón. No había que ser muy listo para saber que el chico venía de familia adinerada.

\- Tú... ¿Me dejarías entrar? ¡Ahh! ¡Te compensaré! - El rubio sacó unas monedas de oro que extendió al castaño. Este las tomó de inmediato y se reverenció ante él.

\- Lo llevaré de inmediato, señor...

\- Llámame Tweek, ¡Por favor, démonos prisa!

El castaño aún con una ligera sensación de deja-vú, condujo al joven hasta la cocina que se detuvo al ver al chico. Clyde explicó la situación brevemente, lo que no causó extrañeza en los demás que continuaron su trabajo, y aunque la situación pareció ser tomada con normalidad, Clyde al lado del rubio, sentía como este temblaba ligeramente camino al salón.

Cuando llegaron a la gran sala, Clyde hizo una muy marcada reverencia al chico preguntando si podía ayudarle en algo más, y al no obtener respuesta en los segundos que estuvo en esa posición, se irguió dándose cuenta que el joven ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada, recordando su voz. Si no supiera que estaba muerto, juraría que era él. Negó con la cabeza regresando a la cocina para continuar su trabajo.

Tweek se había adentrado rapidamente a la fiesta, no tenía tiempo que perder. Tal vez su padre ya habría notado su ausencia y ¡Dios! ¡Debía apurarse en encontrar a Stan!

Trataba de pasar desapercibido, saludando con cortesía como le habían enseñado a hacerlo, a las personas que se aparecían frente a él. Intentó por minutos enteros a acercarse a alguien y preguntar directamente, pero se halló con el dilema de no saber como formular su pregunta, añadiéndole que era un baile de disfraces y le costaría hallarle en medio de toda la gente. Por un momento se lamentó de ser tan impulsivo y hacer las cosas sin un plan. Resignado, y con los nervios sacudiéndole sin control, se aproximó por un poco de agua en la mesa de bebidas.

La copa con agua fresca se acercó a sus labios, cuando la escena de un azabache bailando suavemente con una damisela apareció frente a él, distrayéndole; giraban armoniosamente, y entonces visualizó los ojos azules del joven que observaban a la chica; azules, tan azules como una suave marea del anochecer. Su copa bajó de sus labios mientras retrocedía sin poder creer que era él.

Que él era Burdock. Que ambos estaban aquí y ahora.

Retrocedió más y más queriendo huir de inmediato, queriendo que agún tornado lo borrara de la faz de la tierra, lamentándose una y otra vez de haber venido. La copa sostenida a un lado de su pecho temblaba a la par de sus ticks. Un grito detrás de él le regresó a la tierra; había derramado agua en la ropa de alguien.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Tenga más cuidado! - se quejó el sujeto de atrás.

\- ¡ah! ¡N-no era mi intención! - se disculpó entre balcuceos el rubio girando ver al chico pelirrojo.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¿Qué ha sucedido? - gritó una voz aproximándose.

Entonces las miradas se enfocaron en la pequeña trifulca, pero a Tweek no le importó.

Porque reconocía muy bien la voz de la persona que venía hacia él. 

**Continuará...**

 ** _**Disculpen si hay algún error u.u  
_**

 **Agradezco cada uno de sus bellos mensajes, me ayudan mucho a continuar. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega :)**


	8. Capítulo 8: Verdades

_**Notitas del autor:**_

 _ **Sí, ya sé, demoro una eternidad; ojalá no demore tanto en subir el siguiente.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo :)**_

* * *

 _ **Días antes de la noche del compromiso...**_

 _\- ¿El príncipe es tu amigo?_

 _Stan se sorprendió cuando Kyle le contó de su amistad con el príncipe. El aludido asintió observando la invitación en sus manos y luego regresó su atención al chico frente a él._

 _\- Es un día especial para él, no podría faltar, ¿Comprendes por qué debo ir?_

 _\- Sí... - pronunció bajito con pesar._

 _\- Creo que es mejor que vaya solo. - rebatió de inmediato al sentir inseguridad en su voz._

 _\- No te dejaría ir solo, Kyle. - reaccionó de inmediato negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Y yo no dejaría que volvieras a sufrir por una tontería. - el pelirrojo bajó su mirada - Esto es aun muy pronto para ti. De ninguna manera irás, no si yo puedo evitarlo. No te dejaré caer, Stan._

 _El azabache se sintió con las mejillas arder; el pelirrojo se preocupaba por él, pero este no era el momento para eso. Recobró la seriedad como pudo y pronunció con seguridad: - Kyle, es parte de mi pasado y tal vez nunca pueda olvidarlo, pero he decidido dejarlo atrás. No temas, no haré ninguna tontería._

 _El pelirrojo lo observó con duda._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí, Kyle! - sonrió el azabache._

 _\- Mm... - miró con algo de desconfianza al chico, no estaba seguro si esto resultaría bien. - De acuerdo, alistémonos para partir. Pero si cambias de opinión, puedes regresar, no te detendré._

 _\- Descuida, yo me encargaré de todo. Prometo que... - se aproximó al chico de sus sueños con intención de tomarle las manos, pero eso no ocurrió. - Todo saldrá bien._

 _Kyle solo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.  
_

* * *

 ** _**Presente**_**

A pesar de la intensidad que mostraban los ojos verdes del rubio en su persona todo el camino, Stan le ignoró por completo, necesitaba saber si Kyle estaba bien. Sonrió con alivio al ver que solo era agua.

\- No es nada, estarás bien. - le sonrió al pelirrojo que bufó enfadado.

\- Claro, no eres tú el que estará empapado toda la noche.

Al parecer la trifulca se había calmado, por lo que la música continuó y los asistentes dejaron de prestar atención a la escena.

Pero el chico rubio permanecía con la vista clavada en el señorito de cabellos azabaches que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y así, ayudar a su amigo. No pudo aguantar más, sentía que la emoción le ganaría en cualquier instante.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Tweek se lanzó rodeando el cuello de Stan, abrazándole como si fuesen amantes. Sus brazos lo atraían a él, apoyando su rostro suavemente de lado sobre su espalda sin sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo pronunciando un: "Estás a salvo".

Kyle sintió que su mandíbula cayó a muchos metros de su rostro y Stan se quedó de piedra al sentir tan cariñoso abrazo. Antes de que pudiera soltar el "¿Qué mierda te pasa?" , un tintineo de una copa en dónde se ubicaba la familia real lo distrajo por completo. Tweek por inercia, se separó abruptamente limpiando sus lágrimas y tomó por los hombros a Stan girándole para que le viera, suplicando en murmullos atropellados que por favor salieran un momento del salón. Kyle veía demasiado interesado al chico, y también la cara de extrañeza de Stan. Tweek desesperado por no poder articular una oración coherente pronunció:

"Stan, necesito hablar contigo. Soy yo, tu capitán".

Fue entonces que el azabache sintió que el aire, la luz, todo a su alrededor se partía en mil pedazos, como si despertara de un sueño y la realidad apareciera frente a él; una broma, tenía que ser una broma, y aunque lo fuera, ÉL quería que fuera cierta. Con los labios entreabiertos aspiró el aire dos o tal vez tres veces viendo al rubio enfrente creyendo muy en el fondo que esto podía ser verdad, ¿O no? Entonces la pregunta de que alguien pudiera saber su identidad y arruinar su presente con Kyle le hizo temer. Decidido, volteó a avisar a Kyle con un: "Debo salir un momento" para luego buscar con la mirada escaleras que le condujeran al segundo piso donde sabía que había balcones, un buen lugar para poder conversar lejos del tumulto. Tomó del brazo al rubio casi arrastrándolo por todo el camino queriendo saber la verdad.

Metros atrás, Craig había contemplado toda la escena. Su prima estaba tan distraída en decir que buen partido era, que no notaba que su primo estaba mirando de soslayo el pequeño incidente. Todos se detuvieron con el sonido del cristal, mas el pelinegro seguía con la mirada a los dos chicos alejarse de la reunión.

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi ceremonia de compromiso. - El príncipe Stotch hizo una pausa nerviosa distraído en sus botas, y cuando pudo controlarse de nuevo, se dirigió a los presentes - Hoy, agradezco su presencia y los fabulosos obsequios. No se hubieran molestado.

La risa coqueta de su futura esposa a un lado de él cubriéndose con su abanico el rostro, creó un ambiente agradable. Butters prosiguió:

\- Mi prometida, la princesa Kenny y yo, estamos muy felices y queremos que ustedes también lo estén esta noche, ¡Todos a bailar! - Los padres de Butters ubicados en una posición solemne tras su heredero, aplaudieron encantados por el pequeño discurso mientras que este y su prometida iban a la pista de baile a unirse con los demás.

Cuando la situación se normalizó, Craig cansado del parloteo de su acompañante, quiso excusarse de salir a tomar un poco de aire. Red de inmediato se ofreció a acompañarle pasando su brazo delicado por el brazo del azabache que no pudo hacer nada para evitar salir con ella al jardín ante la atenta mirada de Token que bailaba con una señorita que había invitado por cortesía. Su nombre era Nichole.

Stan arrastró al rubio hasta un balcón y lo empujó hacia adelante mientras cerraba la puerta con el seguro para que nadie pudiera interrumpir su conversación. Tweek de inmediato tocó su brazo; dolía levemente.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres y qué es lo que buscas? ¿Acaso eres un jodido cazarrecompensas?

\- Yo...

\- Habla ya. Si sabes quién soy, sabrás que soy un extraordinario ladrón.

\- Eso lo sé. - replicó el rubio con un ligero temblor en la voz que no pudo controlar- Eres extraordinario con la navaja, y un magnífico líder, algo que nunca pude aprender de ti, amigo.

Stan enmudeció y sus ojos se aguaron enseguida; claro que recordaba, es lo que mismo que su capitán y mejor amigo siempre le decían cuando ambos tripulaban en días pasados como piratas, ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Él único con el que Tweek revelaba sus inseguridades era con él, entonces tenía que ser él, pero era imposible...

El rubio frente a él con temblor en las manos, se sacó la máscara y fue cuando Stan por fin pudo corroborar todo y liberar sus lágrimas. Con el corazón agitado y los gemidos de dolor a punto de salir, se abalanzó al rubio reconociéndolo de inmediato abrazándole con fuerza. Tweek le abrazó también; lloraban como si ambos hubieran resucitado en ese milagroso segundo y tenían una segunda oportunidad.

Se dejaron caer de rodillas mientras pronunciaban con voces agitadas: "Cuanto me alegra, ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!", a la vez que se abrazaban fuerte y seguían llorando. Cuando los hipos del sollozos cesaron, fue que se separaron del abrazo y Stan acunó el rostro demacrado del rubio entre sus manos.

\- Tweek... - de pronto Stan se arrepintió de sus palabras y se disculpó. El rubio sonrió.

\- Uso ese nombre ahora para vivir en esta ciudad. Mi madre me puso ese nombre y no quería cambiarlo.

\- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Tweek?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y yo a ti debo llamarte...?

\- Stanley Johnson.

Fue entonces que ambos relataron sus desventuras hasta ese momento tomando como sitio el piso del balcón frente a frente, cruzados de piernas.

\- ¿Ese tal Kyle es tu mejor amigo ahora? - preguntó curioso el ex-capitán.

\- Yo... no sé describir lo que siento por él. - contestó apenado.

\- Cuando hablas de él, sonríes. - sonrío el rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que tal vez estés enamorado de él.

\- Esas cosas... no están permitidas en tierra, jamás podría casarme con él aunque lo quisiera.

\- Es tan diferente la vida aquí, me costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme.

\- Tweek, hay algo que he querido preguntar desde el comienzo.

El rubio tomó un gesto serio ante la pregunta y esperó que prosiguiera.

\- ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?

\- Mi pasado y mi nombre de pirata estaban condenados a la horca. Mi padre me rescató de ese destino. Le agradezco todos los días lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- Se ve que es un hombre genial. - Tweek asintió y de inmediato su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza.- Lamento lo de tu padre.

El chico bajó la cabeza recordando aquellos últimos minutos de la fuga.

El rubio al sentir que Stan necesitaba unos minutos, buscó algún punto en el que enfocar su atención. No pasó mucho hasta que divisó a un joven y una chica paseando del brazo por el jardín. El rubio mostró algunos de sus dientes y se puso de pie.

\- Es ese bastardo.

\- ¿eh? ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó confundido su acompañante que también se puso de pie limpiando el polvo de su traje.

\- De Burdock, Stan. - sus manos se hicieron puños sin quitarle la mirada de encima - ¡El traidor que ocasionó esta desgracia! - su mirada era asesina viendo al chico en el jardín.

Stan se sintió confundido. Sí, la aparición de Burdock había ocasionado todo esto, ¿Pero en realidad fue su culpa? Kyle le había explicado que había cosas que a veces necesitaban pasar fueran muy malas o buenas para que algo se alineara en la vida de toda persona que lo guiarían a su verdadero propósito. Lo odió también. Odiaba a Burdock porqué por él había perdido a su padre, y por muchos años pensó así, hasta que Kyle con su infinita piedad había sido el analgésico a su dolor.

\- Tweek, sé que lo odias tanto como yo lo hice, pero no dejes que te domine el rencor. Antes de odiarle, creo que debemos saber cuál es su versión, pueda que también haya sufrido como nosotros.

\- ¡POR SU CULPA TE PERDÍ! ¡PERDÍ A MUCHOS AMIGOS! - encaró a su amigo.

\- Pero estoy vivo. Tweek, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de hablar al menos una vez, creo que eso es lo correcto. - su pensamiento fue hasta su pelirrojo, ¿Estaría esperándole afuera?

\- ¡No quiero volver a verle! - dijo con severidad.

\- Muy tarde, está mirando para acá. - observó.

Tweek se congeló y calló; todo su enojo y odio se convirtió en un sentimiento extraño que no podía descifrar. Agradecía que "Burdock" se hubiera detenido en un ángulo en el que solo viera su espalda. Se colocó de nueva cuenta la máscara tirada en el suelo y giró para ver de nueva cuenta esos ojos azules.

Entonces las agujas del reloj se detuvieron. Verdes contra azules se encontraron y por supuesto que ambos sintieron lo mismo; como si no hubiera necesidad de palabras para saber quién era quién. El chico de abajo tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás ante la extrañeza de la chiquilla a su lado que le soltó indignada por el brusco movimiento, mas Tweek no deseaba que el chico se acercara, todo había sido un error. Se alejó pasos atrás y salió huyendo, haciendo reaccionar a Craig que de inmediato salió corriendo con la intención de alcanzarle, muy seguro de quién era ese chico de la fiesta y que aún se preguntaba si podía ser real. Estaba loco, o algo peor, pero su instinto le decía que era él; quería respuestas y no se iría de esa fiesta sin ellas.

Stan salió corriendo tras su amigo, pero Kyle le detuvo en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué pasa?! - demandó con nerviosismo sin poder entender la situación - ¡¿Por qué ese chico salió corriendo?!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Te lo explicaré luego! - el azabache se acercó a la baranda intentando ubicarle el gentío; era imposible distinguirle, se le había perdido el rastro. Sin esperar mucho, el chico del jardín ya estaba frente a él preguntando secamente: ¿Dónde está?

Mientras tanto, el rubio temeroso por verse descubierto, se lamentaba de haber venido. Tropezó con algunos invitados ignorando las palabras y demás hasta llegar de nuevo por donde había entrado: la cocina. Quiso pasar por en medio de los mozos otra vez, esquivando como solía hacerlo en sus huídas de los barcos, con destreza, pasando por debajo de los brazos de los cocineros, y lo estaba logrando, hasta que sin planearlo se llevó de encuentro al chico que le había ayudado a ingresar a la fiesta.

Su máscara mal ajustada por la huída se desprendió.

Clyde se tambaleó manteniéndose con torpeza de pie, topándose frente a la cara del chico luego del impacto. El aire se detuvo de entrar en sus fosas nasales al reconocer de inmediato a quién estaba frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron con estupefacción.

\- Ca..¿Capitán?

Tweek con horror y exasperación se ocultó el rostro y tomó su máscara del suelo; bajó la cabeza, pasando por el lado del sorprendido castaño que aun no creía lo que había pasado. Su perfecta visión no podía mentirle, tenía que ser él.

El capitán estaba vivo, ¿Pero cómo?

Gritó un: "¡Espera!" al girarse para ir tras él, no obstante, el cuerpo de su superior en la cocina se interpuso en su camino regañándole el por qué no había llevado algunas platillos a los invitados. Se excusó de salir a hacer necesidades, de que era algo muy urgente, mas su jefe le regañó y le entregó una bandeja de plata con comida sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. El castaño no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia la salida por donde había salido el chico, esperando escaparse al mínimo descuido e ir a buscarle. 

* * *

Craig había estado ignorado olímpicamente a Stan desde que le había dicho que el rubio había huido, ahora se dedicaba a buscar fuera del edificio por entre las perfectas carrozas, a aquel chico que recordaba en su débil memoria. Tenía que hallarle, habían muchas cosas que sabía que solo él podría contestar, la más importante era saber que era él con el que tiempos pasados había tenido ese recuerdo ese beso de una noche. De solo recordarlo sentía arder su rostro, era muy extraño lo que sentía. Con determinación, bajo las cerámicas de las escaleras produciendo un ruido seco con sus botas; estaba dispuesto a sacar las máscaras a cada rubio que encontrara si era necesario.

\- ¡Tú!

La voz del chico del balcón le hizo saber que le había alcanzado. Estaba muy ocupado para contestarle, así que quiso ignorarle de nuevo. El chico al llegar al él lo tomó del hombro con fuerza obligándole a verle, se detuvo un instante en verle con furia a los ojos y luego de eso, darle un certero puñetazo que le hizo voltear el rostro a un lado.

\- Te mereces esto. Traidor.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - habló el azabache confundido y algo adolorido. Se contuvo de regresarle el golpe, la prioridad era la información que pudiera obtener.

\- ¿Acaso te haces el tonto conmigo, Burdock? Sé que eres tú aun con esa máscara, y creo que es muy fácil saber quién soy yo.

\- Me confundes, mi nombre es Craig. - explicó con molestia. Le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

Stan le miró extrañado.

\- ¿No recuerdas quién soy?

\- No. - contestó cortante, necesitaba seguir su búsqueda - Si me dices a dónde fue tu amigo, ignoraré el golpe.

Stan calló unos segundos comprendiendo la situación y se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué le persigues? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - masculló con voz seca.

Craig se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia.

\- Burdock - el chico se sacó la máscara esperando que con eso bastara para entablar una conversación -. Soy yo, Stan.

La máscara se deslizó por la faz de Stan hasta quedar su identidad revelada. Burdock le miró confundido segundos eternos haciendo gestos primero de sorpresa y luego de curiosidad. En su mente, imágenes cortadas de un barco junto a ese chico aparecían como flashes una y otra vez. Sintió sus rodillas temblar, y Stan fue lo suficiente rápido para atraparle por los hombros antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Tú... estabas ahí... - murmuró Craig con algunos dedos de su mano derecha sobre su sien - quería que te ayudará a volver...

\- Así era. - mencionó recordando aquel pacto tan lejano - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí.

Stan le soltó mientras el chico aun meditaba en sus recuerdos.

\- Él era el capitán del barco. - pronunció con seguridad teniendo algunos retazos de sus recuerdos completos - Tienes que decirme dónde está.

\- No creo que él quiera verte. - dijo sincero.

\- Al final regresaste a tierra como querías; cumplí con ayudarte y ahora debes devolver el favor - recordó - Necesito hablar con él, necesito saber su nombre.

\- ¿No recuerdas su nombre tampoco? No sé si sea correcto decirlo, pero si eso te deja más tranquilo te lo diré: su verdadero nombre es...

\- ¡NO!

El rubio apareció al final de las escaleras muy consciente de todo lo dicho entre ambos. Se dirigió a su amigo:

\- No se lo digas, Stan.

Craig no lo pensó, abandonó a Stan y su contacto moviéndose escaleras abajo como si hubiera encontrado algo que estuvo buscando desde hace mucho. Tweek no retrocedió, ni aun cuando el chico quedó frente a él con al respiración agitada por la prisa. Ojos verdes contra azules chocaron, mas los verdes de Tweek no tenían ese destello que tuvo en sus recuerdos de aquella noche; sus labios tiesos y su mirada afilada mostraban que el rubio no estaba feliz al verle.

Y por alguna razón, algo dentro de sí se rompió cual vidrio estrellándose en el suelo.

\- Burdock. - pronunció el rubio - ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

\- Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo. - pronunció lúgubre.

El rubio miró a un lado con molestia un momento y dijo mirándole de reojo -: No tengo porqué decírtelo.

\- Recuerdo la última noche, hay cosas que quiero recordar y que creo que involucran tu nombre; el real, el que Stan me dijo en una habitación.

Stan le miró indignado desde su posición. Carajo, acababa de delatarle. Tweek le dio una mirada de enojo a Stan.

Craig algo exasperado con el rubio, insistió de nuevo:

\- Quiero hablar a solas contigo.

Tweek dirigió una mirada no muy segura hacia alguna parte y luego, pronunció con voz decidida a Burdock:

\- Hablaré contigo porque también tengo cosas que quiero preguntar, pero después de esta noche... - sus ojos vieron con seguridad al chico frente a él. - No vuelvas a buscarme. Esa es mi condición.

Como un acuerdo tácito, el rubio sin perder tiempo, pasó por el lado de Stan al igual que Craig escaleras arriba. Ubicándose al lado del rubio, Craig no podía dejar de ver de reojo a ese chico, era tan distinto en sus recuerdos. Había cambiado, no era el mismo de aquel navío. Stan desde atrás de ambos sugirió el balcón en el que todo había empezado, a lo que Craig solo asintió a la propuesta caminando al lado del rubio que seguía el camino en silencio. Tweek entró primero y luego Craig unos pasos tras él. Stan cerró la puerta para darles privacidad y se quedó cerca para evitar interrupciones.

Ambos solos, se dedicaron a hacer cosas distintas: Tweek fue directo a apoyar sus brazos en la baranda mientras que Craig se dedicaba a contemplarle. El ambiente se sentía pesado y ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras para empezar.

\- Pensé que estabas muerto. - pronunció el azabache.

Tweek le regresó una mirada llena de desprecio.

\- Estoy muerto desde esa noche. - masculló regresando su vista a la nada.

\- Yo...

\- ¡Todo fue culpa mía! - sus puños se apretaron dejando ver algunas venas en su blanca piel - Si hubiera hecho más por ellos, si no fuera tan débil, no habrían pagado el precio tan injustamente. - cerró con fuerza sus ojos para ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

\- No fue culpa tuya. - sopesó un momento en sus siguientes palabras - Si vas a culpar a alguien, ese debería ser yo.

Tweek se puso frente a él como si tuviera resortes.

\- Te odio.

Y esta era la segunda vez que el azabache sentía ese extraño nudo en su estómago. Quería dejar de oír por un momento, las palabras las sentía como si fueran dardos y la mirada del rubio, dos huecos vacíos sin expresión.

No queria oír más.

\- Eso es todo lo que querías, no tengo porque seguir aquí. - El rubio sin esperar respuesta, pasó por su lado, sin embargo, su muñeca se vio atrapada impidiéndole su caminar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Olvídalo, no te lo diré.

\- ... el mío es Craig.

\- ...

-... Perdóname si por mi culpa tuviste que sufrir. Respetaré tu decisión, no volverás a verme.

\- ...

El rubio no quería admitir que de cierta forma, algo dentro suyo se estaba removiendo, no sabía explicar que era; antes de sentirse confundido, se soltó del débil agarre y salió.

Craig se quedó allí, con la desolación y la tristeza recorriendo su ser. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Tweek salió raudo de la fiesta sin escuchar a Stan que iba tras él seguido de Kyle; ya era suficiente de esta noche y de todos.

Quería irse, quería que esta noche acabe y no recordarla.

\- ¡Jesús, corre muy rápido! - se quejó Kyle.

El rubio al escucharle se detuvo chocando Stan con su espalda.

\- No quiero que me siga, es mejor que me vaya ahora. - explicó a ambos.

\- Entiendo, pero, ¿De qué hablaron?

\- No quiero hablar de eso. - negó el rubio siguiendo su camino - No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo volver solo.

\- Sé que estas enojado, amigo. - Volvió a retomar la conversación siguiéndole - Al menos podrías dejarme una dirección para buscarte.

El rubio de nuevo detuvo su andar regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan despistado. Sin voltear, le dijo secamente.

\- Búscame en la cafetería de mi padre llamada "Tweek bros" en dos semanas, te estaré esperando. No es necesario darte la dirección, sé que la encontrarás.

Y el azabache dijo un rotundo "sí", despidiéndose del rubio que le regresó una sonrisa cansina por encima del hombro.

\- No está de buen humor, es mejor dejarle solo por ahora. - comentó el pelirrojo acercándose a su compañero - ¿Regresamos a la fiesta?

\- No, no tengo ánimos de regresar. - el chico se acarició suavemte la nuca dejando caer su mano en señal de cansancio - Además, Burdock podría estar alrededor y no quiero faltar mi promesa a Tweek.

\- Bien, entonces vayámonos.

\- Me pregunto... - pronto Stan regresó la mirada al edificio, se preguntaba que habría pasado en esa conversación que hizo que Burdock no saliera tras Tweek. Regresó su atención a Kyle que le sonrió en respuesta. Ambos no demoraron en buscar su carroza partiendo a su hospedaje a descansar. 

* * *

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? - preguntó Craig indignado al extraño.

\- Oye, que maleducado. - río el rubio con sorna - Más respeto a tu monarca, chico.

El joven Tucker no sabía ni entendía que quería decir con eso. Cuando Tweek se fue, se había quedado estático por unos momentos, no sabía bien que hacer o como actuar. Pensó en seguirle, fue hasta la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte, una sombra detrás de una maceta se levantó asustándole.

\- Oye, te dijo que no le siguieras. Déjale, está enojado y poco ganarás si vuelves a hablar con él ahora.

y entonces el azabache retrocedió asustado y eso regresa a la escena del rubio riendo al ver la sorpresa de Craig al verle. El chico salió de la oscuridad mostrándose: Unos pantalones sencillos color negro, una camisa de volados color blanco, cabellos rubios desordenados y una máscara simple de color naranja con brillantes de plata. Una pipa colgaba de sus labios, formando humo al tirar el aire por un lado.

\- ¿Monarca? - el azabache levantó la ceja escéptico.

\- Shhhh, lo que se diga aquí es un secreto entre tú y yo. Si dices algo, contaré lo que escuché esta noche.

El azabache apretó los labios y gruñó a modo de respuesta.

\- Jo, ¿Así que tú y ese rubio tienen historia? - se quitó la pipa para hablar y verle mejor - Eres muy guapo, no sé como pudo rechazarte.

\- Cállate, ¿A ti qué? - El azabache se disponía a irse, no tenía porque aguantar discursos de un extraño.

\- ¿A mí que? - el rubio se puso en medio de la puerta cerrándola al recostarse coqueto frente a Craig con los brazos cruzados - Te voy a hacer un favor, solo porque soy un tipo de buen corazón queriendo hacer su buena obra del día.

\- ¿Quién te crees? ¡No sabes nada! - casi gritó el azabache perdiendo el control.

El rubio cambió a un gesto serio y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

\- Sé más de lo que crees. También estoy enamorado de un chico.

Craig quién quedó algo sentido, le regresó una mirada de ira.

\- Ahora que no puedes hablar, escucha. Por lo que pude entender, ese rubio está enojado contigo. Oye, solo un ciego no vería que aquí hay algo más que solo resentimiento. Él siente algo por ti, solo que está confundido con sus sentimientos. Deja pasar un tiempo prudencial y búscale, estoy seguro que ambos podrán arreglar el malentendido.

Craig pensó seriamente en lo dicho por el tipo. Podía tener razón. Se permitió creer en la promesa del extraño de mantener todo en la reserva de ese balcón.

\- ¿Para qué?¿Qué se supone que haré cuando esté frente a él de nuevo?

El rubio se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Dile lo que sientes por él. - sonrió dulce.

Dentro del salón, la suave voz de un varón susurrando un "¿Dónde estás?" hizo voltear la atención de rubio soltando al azabache. Afinó un poco su garganta y habló:

\- Ya voy querido, estaré contigo en un minuto. - respondió, soltando una risa de mujer inconfudible para Craig que conectó todo de inmediato.

\- Tú eres...

\- ¡Sh! - calló sus labios con su dedo índice guiñándole el ojo. - Recuerda, es un secretito entre tú y yo.

Detrás de la puerta, los pasos se alejaron y entonces el rubio sacó una peluca y un traje detrás de la maceta quedando convertida en la princesa de la fiesta, la princesa comprometida con el príncipe. Craig vio algo horrorizado la transformación, pero no dijo nada. Una vez lista, la princesa se tapó con su abanico extendido el rostro y río antes de salir. Antes de cruzar el arco de la puerta, dijo con voz femenina:

\- Puedes llamarme Kenny. - Y desapareció escalones abajo encontrándose con su prometido en medio de las gradas.

Craig y su familia no tardaron en regresar a casa. Después de algunos regaños de su madre de haberlas dejado abandonas toda la noche y de haber dejado a Red en medio del jardín, no pasó a más y pronto Craig se halló solo en su cama del hospedaje. El incidente de la princesa le había provocado algo de sorpresa, pero aun así, eso quedó de lado al recordar el suave toque que había tenido con Tweek en ese balcón. Cerró los ojos recordando su charla, pero frunció el ceño al recordar su "Te odio".

Eso le había dolido y era por fin que podía admitirlo para sí estando solo.

Abrió los ojos recordando también la extraña charla con "la princesa", por un lado agradecía de que les hubiera espiado. Se disponía a cambiarse para dormir, cuando el toquido de su puerta le llamó la atención.

\- Pase. - murmuró quedo, pensó que se trataría de su hermana.

De entre el rechinar de la puerta, un rubio tembloroso dejó ver su rostro.

\- ¡Señor! ¡coño! ¡Mierda! - se aproximó cerca a su amo el rubio cenizo cargando unas telas en sus manos. Cerró la puerta con su pierna al pasar.

\- ¿Thomas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tweek maldecía una y otra vez ser tan impulsivo. Ahora estaba en medio de la nada sin saber qué hacer. Sin querer, empezó a soltar gemiditos de frustración, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora para volver a su cuarto?

De la nada una soga cayó desde su balcón, casi como invitándolo a subir. Se permitió parpadear confundido unos segundos preguntándose quién podría estar ahí dentro, ¿Acaso Stan había subido y le ayudaba? Subió con algo de prisa y dando un salto en el piso con ambos pies del balcón, se topó de improviso con la figura lúgubre de su padre dedicándole una mirada severa sentado en su cama tomando una taza de café, alumbrado por la tenue luz de una vela. El rubio río nervioso, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Pero todo su cuerpo se congeló y su gesto cambio a uno de preocupación cuando escuchó a su padre:

\- ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? 

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **No, sin excusas. Lamento la demora y ojalá les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**_

 _ **Comentarios, notas bomba y demás son bienvenidos :D**_

 **¡Abrazos multicolores!**

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: Sustituto.**_


End file.
